War of Hime
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Une guerre fait rage depuis 5 ans. Pour que la paix règne entre les deux pays, Natsuki, princesse d'Artai doit se fiancer avec l'héritier de Fuuka.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Cela faisait plus de cinq ans que le pays de Fuuka était en guerre avec le pays Artai. Cinq longues et dures années meurtrières vont enfin s'achever. Le roi de Fuuka et la reine d'Artai décidèrent de signer un acte de paix car il y avait eu bien trop de perte inutile dans les deux camps. Afin de garder leur engagement intact, ils décidèrent de fiancer leurs enfants.  
Une grande cérémonie allait être donnée en l'honneur de la paix entre les deux pays désormais alliés. La reine d'Artai, Saeko Kuga, fut invitée à cette soirée ainsi que sa fille, Natsuki Kuga.

« Allez, Natsuki, il faut partir ! » fit la reine d'Artai d'une douce voix à sa fille adorée.  
« Non, j'ai pas envie ! » répondit la petite fille en boudant. Elle était la réplique parfaite de sa mère en miniature. Elle avait des cheveux noirs longs jusqu'aux épaules et de beaux yeux de couleur émeraude.  
« On ne discute pas, c'est pour le bien de ton pays, Natsuki ! » rétorqua gentiment la mère. Saeko avait perdu son mari quelques années après la naissance de Natsuki. La petite avait à présent sept ans, mais ne comprenait pas encore le rôle important qu'elle devait jouer en tant que princesse d'Artai.  
Sans trop rechigner, Natsuki monta dans la calèche. Le cocher mit les chevaux en marche, il fallait une journée entière pour atteindre le pays de Fuuka.

Le roi de Fuuka, Kenji Fujino, avait fait appeler sa fille dans la salle du trône.  
« Vous m'avez appelez, Otou-San ? » fit une petite fille en entrant dans la salle suivit d'une servante. Elle avait des cheveux courts blonds de la couleur du soleil. La fillette possédait la beauté de sa défunte mère, morte en la mettant au monde et les magnifiques yeux rubis de son père. La petite fille venait tout juste de fêter ses huit ans.  
« Oui, je voulais te voir, ma fille. » répondit le roi « Je voulais te rappeler que demain, ta fiancée arrivera et que tu devais te préparer pour cette évènement capital pour l'avenir de notre nation. Tu peux disposer à présent, Shizuru »  
« Oui, Otou-San. » Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se retira. Bien que l'idée d'être fiancée à une inconnue lui déplaise, elle se plia à la volonté de son père. Le bien de la nation doit passer avant tout, se disait la petite fille.  
Le roi de Fuuka et la reine d'Artai aimaient plus que tous leurs enfants. Ce fut pour cette raison que l'acte de paix fut crédible aux yeux des deux souverains car cela mettait en jeu, ce qu'ils avaient de plus important, même si cela engageait à marier deux filles.

« Regarde, Natsuki. Nous sommes arrivées. » fit Saeko gaiement.  
Natsuki ne regarda point, elle avait boudée tout le long du trajet. La reine comprenait bien la frustration de sa fille, mais elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.  
« Natsuki, tu devrais être heureuse. Grâce à toi, notre pays connaît enfin la paix. » déclara la femme en serrant son trésor dans les bras.  
Natsuki leva les yeux vers sa mère et vit le sourire qu'elle portait. Tout en regardant ses pieds et en rougissant un petit peu, elle dit : « Si Oka-San est contente, alors je le suis aussi. »  
La calèche s'arrêta, elles étaient arrivées à destination.

A l'intérieur du château, tout le monde s'activa car leurs hôtes étaient arrivés. Le roi ordonna que l'on prépare la princesse et partit accueillir ses invités.  
Une servante frappa à la chambre de la princesse.  
« Hime-Sama, il faut vous préparer. Les invités d'Artai sont arrivés ! » exclama la jeune femme en entrant dans la chambre suivit de trois autres femmes de chambres. Toutes se mirent rapidement à choisir une robe pour Shizuru et la changea.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

La salle de réception était presque comble, malgré sa taille gigantesque. Beaucoup de noble de Fuuka et d'Artai étaient présents. Les ennemis de hier étaient devenus les alliés d'aujourd'hui. Il était donc nécessaire que la grande noblesse se réconcilie entre elle.

Toute la salle se tut à l'arriver du roi et de la princesse de Fuuka. Tous fixaient et étaient ébahis par la ravissante héritière. Les bavardages reprirent le dessus, puis un second silence vint lorsque ce fut la reine et la princesse d'Artai qui firent leur entrée dans la grande salle. Natsuki ne fit pas le même effet à son arrivée que Shizuru. A la différence de cette dernière qui portait une belle robe violette, Natsuki portait un costume de noble bleu et avait attaché ses cheveux en une mini queue de cheval, ce qui lui donnait un air de garçon manqué. Néanmoins, les gens étaient frappés par sa beauté masculine et son visage ferme lui donnait une certaine classe.  
A présent que les personnes les plus importantes de la soirée étaient là, la fête put commencer. Apres le grand festin, les adultes dansaient ou discutaient à table, tandis que les enfants allaient jouer un peu plus loin.

Natsuki était avec Mai, sa meilleure amie. Toutes deux faisaient une petite visite des lieux, rester avec les adultes étaient bien trop ennuyeux pour elles.  
« C'est grand et beau, ici ! » fit Mai en regardant tout autour d'elle.  
« Mouais, je préfère quand même chez moi. » rétorqua Natsuki qui essayait de calmer l'enthousiasme de son amie.  
« Hé, vous là ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! » hurla une voix derrière nos deux petites filles. Lorsqu'elles se retournèrent, elles virent une petite blonde s'approcher.  
« Et peut-on savoir qui vous êtes ? » demanda poliment Mai.  
« Je suis Haruka Suzushiro ! » rétorqua la fillette.  
« Je vais où je veux et quand je veux ! » rétorqua Natsuki sur un ton agacé.  
« Hé, toi ! Comment oses-tu ? Alors que tu n'es même pas chez toi ! »  
Une petite fille intervint : « Haruka-Chan, fait attention à ce que tu dis, c'est quand même la princesse d'Artai. »  
« Et alors ? Ca lui donne tous les droits ? Toi, aussi t'es une princesse je te signale ! T'es la princesse d'Airries, Yukino. »  
Lorsque Mai vit Yukino et Shizuru arriver, elle fit poliment la révérence et elle fut saluer en retour. Quant à Natsuki elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, elle fixait froidement la blonde qui osait lui donner des ordres.  
« Oi, Natsuki… » murmura Mai à son amie en lui envoyant des petit coup de coude pour lui rappeler qu'elle était en présence de deux autres princesses.  
Notre petit garçon manqué fut irrité de ce comportement et se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles en leur faisant la révérence d'un homme.  
« Voilà, contente ? » fit-elle en fixant Mai.  
« C'est quoi cette arrogance, pour qui tu te prends ?! » exclama furieusement Haruka.  
« Ta gueule, front large ! »  
Tous écarquillèrent les yeux faces au langage de la princesse d'Artai.  
« Natsuki ! » répliqua Mai en faisant face à son amie. Avant qu'elle ne put dire un mot elle fut interrompu.  
« Ara, même si vous êtes ma fiancée, je ne peux vous permettre d'insulter mes amies. » fit Shizuru en s'avançant gracieusement vers Natsuki.  
Natsuki envoya son 'regard de la mort qui tue' vers la petite brune. Décidemment, notre petite héroïne était de bien mauvaise humeur ce soir. Ne voulant pas laisser qui que ce soit prendre le dessus sur elle, elle déclara : « Oi, toi ! Sois honorée que je sois ta fiancée parce que je ne vois pas qui voudrais d'un boudin comme toi ! » Et voilà, les hostilités étaient envoyées.  
« Ara ? Voyez un peu qui parle. En fait, vous êtes un homme ou une femme ? » rétorqua Shizuru avec un sourire démoniaque, elle était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.  
Les deux princesses se fixèrent avec un regard de défi. Avant que les choses de s'enveniment plus. Mai décida d'intervenir : « Veuillez nous excuser, on ne savait pas qu'on n'avait pas le droit de venir ici. » Elle s'inclina poliment et tira Natsuki avec elle.  
« Oi, Mai ! » rétorqua Natsuki. Puis tout en marchant, elle envoya un regard noir vers Shizuru.

« Natsuki, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » demanda Mai une fois qu'elles étaient assez éloignées des autres fillettes.  
« Tsss ! » répondit simplement son amie.  
« Et où est-ce que tu as appris un langage aussi grossier ? »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est Nao qui te l'a appris, si ? » fit Mai d'une voix désemparée.  
« Oui et alors ! » rétorqua brutalement Natsuki.  
« Si ta mère apprenait que tu as encore trainé dans les bas quartiers, ça va chauffer ! »  
« Elle n'en saura rien ! Et tu devrais venir avec moi la prochaine foi, Nao m'a présenté une de ses amie, Mikoto. Je suis sûr que tu l'apprécierais. » répondit fièrement Natsuki.  
Mai soupira, elle savait qu'elle ne fera pas changer d'avis son amie et elle devait se l'avouer, allez jouer avec Natsuki et Nao en ville est tellement plus amusant que de rester cloîtrée au château.  
La soirée fut terminée et tous les convives rentrèrent chez eux, mis à part la reine d'Artai et sa fille qui étaient invitées à rester un jour de plus.

Le jour s'était levé, et tous les servants et servantes étaient entrain de nettoyer la salle de réception. Natsuki marchait tranquillement dans les couloires, encore décidée à finir sa visite du château. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit le son d'un violon. Elle se dirigea vers la source de la mélodie et entra dans une pièce où elle découvrit à son grand malheur que c'était la princesse de Fuuka qui jouait avec l'instrument.  
Shizuru avait commencé le violon il y a à peine quelques mois. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement jouer de cet instrument, mais cela était le désire de son père.  
« Tes accords son faux ! » Shizuru s'interrompit et regarda qui avait parlé.  
« Ara, ne serait-ce pas 'mon fiancé' ? » fit la brune sur un ton moqueur.  
« C'est pas ma faute si tu sais pas jouer. Et je suis une fille ! » rétorqua Natsuki.  
« Pourtant, je ne crois que ce que mes yeux voient. »  
Natsuki sentit son sang lui monter à la tête. Elle vit que dans la pièce, il y avait un piano. Elle s'avança vers celui-ci et s'installa devant. Elle regarda Shizuru avec un sourire machiavélique.  
« Je vais te montrer ce que sais de jouer de la musique ! » fit cette dernière.  
Natsuki commença sa mélodie sur le piano, c'était du Mozart et elle le jouait parfaitement bien. Natsuki était considérée comme une virtuose du piano, elle avait commencé à apprendre à en jouer à l'âge de cinq ans. Une fois le morceau terminé, Natsuki fixa victorieusement la princesse.  
« Au moins, 'mon fiancé' sait faire quelque chose. » rétorqua Shizuru avec un regard de défi.  
« Ouais, ben quand tu sauras jouer d'un instrument correctement, tu me dis ! »  
« Quand vous serez devenue une femme, vous me le diriez ! »  
« Sale boudin ! »  
« Garçon manqué ! »  
Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que nos deux héroïnes ne se jettent dessus. Evidemment, ce fut Natsuki qui prenait le dessus car elle avait l'habitude de se battre lorsqu'elle et Nao étaient dans les bas quartiers d'Artai. Une servante alertée par les cris arriva dans la pièce et fut choquée de ce qu'elle vit. Elle appela immédiatement Miss Maria qui était la gouvernante de Shizuru. Celle-ci sépara les deux enfants et rien qu'avec un regard, elle calma net les deux jeunes filles.

La reine d'Artai et sa fille étaient dans leur calèche, sur le chemin du retour.  
« Natsuki, j'ai honte de toi ! A notre retour, tu seras punie ! » réprimanda sévèrement la mère. La petite fille ne répondit rien. Et la mère reprit : « Shizuru est ta fiancée ! Tu te dois de bien t'entendre avec elle ! »  
Natsuki garda le silence et boudait en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas revoir sa soi-disant 'fiancée'.

« Shizuru, tu me déçois énormément ! » déclara le roi de Fuuka sur un ton affligé.  
« Mais Otou-San, ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencée ! » expliqua la fillette.  
« Je ne veux pas savoir ! Que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais ! »  
« Ai, Otou-San… » fit Shizuru en déclarant forfait.  
« Sache que cela est pour le bien de ton peuple, ma fille ! » Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de nos deux héroïnes.

Après cet évènement, Kenji et Saeko décidèrent de ne plus faire fréquenter leurs filles pendant un certain temps. Ils pensèrent qu'en mûrissant, leurs filles prendraient plus au sérieux le rôle important de leur engagement.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolé, mais j'ai confondu le 2ème chapitre et le 3ème -.-

Toute mes excuses!

**Chapitre 2**

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'acte de paix entre le pays d'Artai et celui de Fuuka. Les deux pays s'étaient désormais remis de la guerre. Pour fêter les dix-sept ans de la princesse d'Artai, la reine fit une grande réception et invita le roi de Fuuka ainsi que sa fille à venir. Cela était surtout une excuse pour enfin faire se rencontré les fiancées une nouvelle fois. Durant ces dix années, Saeko et Kenji s'envoyèrent régulièrement des lettres et décidèrent qu'il était temps de réunir pour la deuxième fois leurs enfants.

Shizuru était entrain de jouer un magnifique morceau de violon, lorsqu'une blonde entra dans la pièce.  
« Désolé de te déranger, mais il est l'heure de partir. » fit Haruka.  
« Ara, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »  
Les jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la sortie du palais et montèrent à bord d'une calèche. La route se fit dans le silence. Haruka décida de briser ce silence.  
« Comment crois-tu que cela va se passer ? »  
« Que veux-tu dire par là, Haruka ? » répondit Shizuru qui regardait par la fenêtre.  
« Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Je parle de cette Kuga Natsuki ! » rétorqua la blonde impatiente « Je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup. »  
« Pourtant cette fois-ci, il va falloir sauver les apparences. Mon père ne supportera pas une nouvelle erreur de ma part. » Shizuru n'avait vraiment pas hâte de revoir sa fiancée, mais cette fois-ci, elle était bien décidée à remplir son devoir d'héritière de Fuuka.

Deux jeunes filles coururent à travers les ruelles à une vitesse fulgurante.  
« J'ai gagné ! » s'écria l'une d'elle.  
« Pfff ! Ce n'est qu'un coup de chance, Natsuki. » répondit une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.  
Mai s'approcha des deux coureuses et leur tendit des linges.  
« Merci, Mai. Et toi Nao, je t'ai enfin surpassée ! » déclara Natsuki avec un grand sourire.  
« L'élève a surpassé le maître ? Même pas en rêve ! On remet ça ! » rétorqua Nao.  
Les deux rivales se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Puis tombèrent à terre d'épuisement.  
« Je pense que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Et ta mère te cherche partout, Natsuki. » fit Mai qui aida les deux jeunes filles à se relever.  
« Hé ! Mais c'est ton anniversaire demain, non ? » interrogea Nao.  
« Ouais… » répondit Natsuki d'une voix démotivée.  
« Oh là ! Ca se passera mieux que la dernière fois ! »  
« M'en fiche, je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Ca me fait chier ! » fit Natsuki.  
« Natsuki ! » fit Mai qui se retourna vers Nao « Nao, arrête de lui apprendre ce genre de langage ! »  
« Bah quoi ? J'y suis pour rien, moi ! Et faut dire que c'est rare de nos jours qu'une princesse vienne dans les bas quartiers pour s'amuser ! » rétorqua Nao « Je me dois de lui apprendre des choses qu'elle ne peut au château. »  
Soudain une jeune fille à la crinière noire apparut et sauta dans les bras de Mai.  
« Mikoto ? » dit Mai avec un grand sourire.  
« Y a des gardes qui sont à ta recherche Natsuki ! » annonça cette dernière.  
« Ok, ok ! On y va ! A la prochaine, les filles ! » fit Natsuki qui tira Mai qui ne voulait pas lâcher Mikoto « Si tes parents apprenaient que leur fille modèle craque pour une roturière que diraient-ils ? »  
« Natsuki ! » Puis les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent en riant.

Haruka bailla de façon très indélicate.  
« Ara, encore un peu de courage, nous y sommes presque, Haruka. » ricana Shizuru qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Haruka rougit et se contenta de ne pas répondre à la tirade de son amie.  
« Je suis sûr que tu as hâte de revoir Yukino Kikukawa. » continua Shizuru qui était d'humeur à embêter sa colocataire de calèche.  
« Je suis sûr que toi aussi, alors arrête ! Ca fait un an qu'on ne l'a pas revue parce qu'elle était occupée à apprendre à diriger son pays. » exprima Haruka.  
« Il est vrai que son père n'est plus en très bonne santé… »  
Un silence pesant régnait…  
« Ara, nous sommes bientôt arrivées, je crois. »

« Où est ma stupide fille ?! » hurla la reine d'Artai qui sentait ses nerfs explosés.  
« Désolé, ma reine, elle était là il y a une seconde et… »  
« Je ne veux pas d'excuse, retrouvez la ! »  
Tout le château était paniqué car les festivités allaient débuter mais la vedette de la fête avait mystérieusement disparue.  
Tous les invités étaient déjà installés dans la salle de réception depuis plus de trente minutes, à présent. Ils avaient été accueillis par la reine, mais se demandèrent tous où pouvait bien se trouver la princesse d'Artai.

Shizuru était avec Haruka et Yukino, elles discutaient tranquillement en attendant l'arrivée de la personne qui justement fêtait son anniversaire ce soir là.  
« Même pas capable de venir à l'heure, c'est quoi ça ?! » réprimanda Haruka.  
« J'ai entendu dire que Kuga-San était une princesse qui ne tenait pas en place. » fit Yukino.  
« Cela ne m'étonne même pas ! Mais passez outre son devoir, quelle impolitesse ! »  
Shizuru ne disait rien. Elle n'avait vraiment pas hâte de voir Natsuki, mais sa curiosité la poussait à vouloir savoir comment était devenue sa fiancée ces dix dernières années.

« La voilà ! »  
Saeko regarda sa fille d'un regard très sévère : « Où étais-tu passée ?! Et pourquoi es-tu toutes sales ? »  
« Euh… J'ai joué avec Duran ! » répondit Natsuki avec un large sourire. Saeko savait très bien que cela était un mensonge, mais elle n'avait pas le temps réprimander sa fille. Toute une salle pleine de monde l'attendait.  
« Va vite te nettoyer et te changer ! Tout le monde attend sur toi ! » ordonna la mère.  
Natsuki s'exécuta immédiatement.

Vingt minutes après, Saeko attira l'attention de toute la foule: « Mes très chers amis, j'ai enfin l'honneur de annoncer l'arriver de ma fille, Natsuki ! »  
Toute la salle acclama à cette annonce. Haruka et Yukino étaient tendues en attendant l'arrivée de la princesse d'Artai qui allait apparaître dans quelques secondes devant leurs yeux. Shizuru leva lentement la tête en direction de là où Natsuki allait se montrer.  
Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle. Le temps passait et toujours pas de Natsuki. Une grosse goutte de sueur coula du front de la reine. Que pouvait bien fabriquer sa fille, se disait-elle. Lorsqu'elle alla voir derrière la porte, elle vit Natsuki plantée devant.  
« Bon dieu, que fais-tu ? Tout le monde t'attend ! » fit la mère déconcertée.  
« Justement, c'est ça le problème ! Tout le monde va me regarder ! » rétorqua Natsuki en détournant son regard de sa mère et en rougissant un peu. Saeko avait des envies de meurtre. Elle prit le bras de sa fille et la tira dans la salle de réception.

Lorsque Natsuki et sa mère entrèrent dans la salle, tout le monde les fixèrent. Natsuki dut faire un énorme effort pour retenir son rougissement de honte. Une fois devant toute l'audience, Saeko poussa sa fille vers le devant ce qui la désempara. Cette fois-ci, Natsuki portait une fois de plus un beau costume bleu. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux noirs qui désormais descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos, détacher. Natsuki se retourna avec une tête d'ahuri.  
« Le discourt ! » murmura la reine.  
« Ah ouais… » Natsuki fit face à toute la foule « Euh… Bonjour, tout le monde. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous accueillir aujourd'hui pour fêter mon dix-septième anniversaire. Et… » Notre héroïne scrutait dans sa mémoire le texte que sa mère lui avait obligé à apprendre par cœur. « Et à cette occasion, je voudrais particulièrement souhaiter la bienvenue à ma très chère fiancée. » Cette dernière phrase était dîtes sur un ton bien hésitant se disait la foule. Le roi de Fuuka et sa fille s'avancèrent vers la princesse d'Artai. Puis Saeko poussa une nouvelle fois Natsuki qui sur retourna avec un regard qui disait 'même pas en rêve !'. Le regard glacial que fit sa mère la seconde qui suivit, suffit à faire peur à notre héroïne.  
Natsuki s'avança vers Shizuru tout en l'observant de haut en bas. La princesse de Fuuka avait bien évidemment grandie. Ses cheveux avaient à présent poussés plus bas que ses épaules et avaient foncés vers un brun châtain. Et il était plus qu'évident que la jeune fille avait déjà passé la puberté avec les formes que le seigneur lui avait offertes.  
Natsuki s'approcha lentement de la princesse, lui pris la main et la baisa délicatement. Elle rougis un peu de l'acte que sa mère lui avait obligé de faire. Puis elle se tourna vers le roi et lui fit une révérence. La fête était désormais officiellement ouverte.

Après son entrée, Natsuki s'était immédiatement éclipsée dans la foule. Quant à Shizuru, elle était retournée vers ses deux amies.  
« Pas mal son texte apprit par cœur ! » commenta Haruka.  
« Haruka-Chan, fait attention à ce que tu dis. » rétorqua gentiment Yukino.  
« Par contre le coup du baisemain, je m'y attendais pas ! » dit Haruka en regardant la brunette.  
« Ara, moi non plus. Mais cela c'est bien passé, heureusement. » déclara Shizuru.

« Où étais-tu passée, Natsuki ? »  
« Si tu savais, Mai. » répondit Natsuki qui regardait si quelqu'un autour les écoutait ou plutôt si sa mère était entrain d'écouter la conversation.  
Elle reprit : « En fait, Nao et Mikoto ont eu des petits problèmes et j'ai été les aider. »  
« Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
« Rien de grave, c'était juste un gang qui leur cherchait des poux. On leur a régler leur compte vite fait ! » déclara fièrement Natsuki.  
« Natsuki, regarde qui arrive… » annonça Mai qui fit la révérence à l'arrivée de Shizuru, de Yukino et d'Haruka.  
« Alors ? On arrive à être en retard à sa propre fête ? » ricana Haruka.  
« Suzushiro-San, si Natsuki est arrivée en retard c'est qu'elle avait de bonne raison ! Elle... » expliqua Mai qui fut interrompu par son amie.  
« Alors on arrive à chercher des problèmes à la personne qui fête justement son anniversaire et que tu n'as pas vu depuis dix ans ? » rétorqua Natsuki décidée à ne pas s'énerver face aux provocations cette fois-ci.  
Yukino calma rapidement son amie et se tourna vers Natsuki : « Joyeux anniversaire ! »  
Puis Shizuru s'avança avec un grand sourire : « Toute mes félicitations, joyeux anniversaire ! »  
« Merci, c'est trop gentil ! » répondit sarcastiquement Natsuki, elle aussi avec un grand sourire. Mai et Yukino reculèrent d'un pas. Une aura sombre et meurtrière régnait autour des deux princesses.

Tout d'un coup, leurs attentions furent attirées vers la reine qui allait faire une annonce.  
« Je voulais vous annoncer que pour les dix-sept ans de ma fille. J'ai organisé des jeux sportifs et que vous êtes libres d'y participer ou pas. Mais cela va débuter dans les quelques minutes qui suivent. Veuillez donc me suivre dans la cour, mes très chers amis. » déclara Saeko qui se leva de sa table.  
Mai se tourna vers Natsuki : « T'était au courant de ces jeux ? »  
Natsuki secoua rapidement la tête : « Non et je la sens mal… »  
« Des jeux sportifs ? Faut que j'y participe ! » déclara Haruka qui se tourna vers Natsuki avec un regard de défi « Est-ce que sa majesté compte y participer ? Ou peut-être cela serait trop pour sa grande condition de princesse ? »  
« Haruka-Chan ! » rétorqua Yukino.  
La princesse d'Artai se mit à rire : « D'accord ! On a qu'à faire un pari, à moins que tu n'ais peur, front large. »  
« A qui crois-tu avoir affaire ? Et quels sont les paris ? » rétorqua Haruka plus motivée que jamais, elle sentait son sang bouillir.  
« Mmmmh… Si je gagne, tu devras embrasser ta très chère princesse d'Arrises ! »  
« Natsuki ! » cria Mai en rougissant « Tu ne peux pas… »  
« Ok ! Mais si c'est moi qui gagne, tu devras être le petit toutou à la princesse de Fuuka ! » fit Haruka.  
« Haruka ! » intervint Shizuru qui n'avait pas envie d'être impliqué dans les paris.  
« Ben quoi ? T'as pas envie qu'elle t'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil ? »  
« Mais… »  
« Marché conclu ! » déclara Natsuki. Et nos deux filles se serrèrent la main.  
Mai se frappa le front lorsqu'elle vit les deux filles partir pour s'inscrire. Puis se tourna vers Yukino et Shizuru.  
« Votre amie, est-elle douée en sport ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Haruka-Chan est énergétique, mais n'as jamais fait de sport en particulier. Mis à part… » dit Yukino avant de se faire interrompre.  
« Désolé de vous dire cela, mais Suzushiro-San a déjà perdu d'avance. » expliqua Mai « Natsuki est doué quelque soit le sport. »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3  
**

Les jeux allaient commencer. Natsuki et Haruka décidèrent que cela allait se faire en trois manches. Elles choisirent de se défier dans le domaine de l'équitation, du lancer de poids et pour finir de l'escrime.

La première épreuve commença, chaque participant montait leur monture. L'épreuve consistait à passé le parcours d'obstacle sans faute et avec grâce sur le destrier.  
C'était au tour d'Haruka, Yukino l'encouragea depuis les estrades et en faisant de grand signe. La blonde fit démarrer son cheval et s'avança vers les obstacles. Elle les passa tous sans problème.  
« Ara, Tokiha-San, pensez-vous que ma fiancée fera mieux que cela ? » demanda curieusement Shizuru à Mai qui était assise à côté d'elle.  
« Largement… Regardez ! »  
Le jury donna son verdict : « Passage du parcours 10 sur 10 ; grâce et souplesse 5 sur 10 »  
Il était vrai qu'Haruka passait les obstacles sans problème, mais elle hurlait à chaque fois comme si elle jouait au tennis. Et son cheval atterrissait toujours avec grand fracas sur le sol.  
Le tour de Natsuki vînt, elle était sur une monture noire. Elle débuta son épreuve très lentement et calmement. C'était avec une très grande grâce qu'elle passait au-delà de chaque obstacle. Son visage ferme et son regard sérieux lui donna beaucoup de classe.  
« Passage du parcours 10 sur 10 ; grâce et souplesse 15 sur 10 »  
« Hé ?!? » hurla Haruka « C'est quoi ce score ! C'est de la triche ! Y a du favoritisme ! » Aucun des autres participants ne se rebellèrent contre le verdict du jury, bien au contraire, ils ont été eux aussi, éblouis par la démonstration de Natsuki.  
Shizuru fut bien étonnée par la prestation de sa fiancée, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à autant de grâce de la part de celle qu'elle traitait. de garçon manqué.

La deuxième épreuve débuta. Des hommes bien forts et virils s'avancèrent. Lorsqu'ils virent que Natsuki et Haruka participaient elles aussi, au lancer de poids, sans manqué de respect, ils se mirent tous à ricaner. Tous lancèrent leurs poids de 5kg et étaient fier de leurs résultats. Vint le tour de Natsuki, elle ramassa le poids sous les regards moqueurs des hommes. Le meilleur lancé pour le moment, était à 12m. Notre héroïne prit une grande inspiration et lança la boule en pierre à 16m. Les autres participants se figèrent et Natsuki passa devant eux avec un grand sourire.  
« Exactement, il faut leur montrer ce que vaut une fille ! » déclara Haruka qui s'avançait vers le point de lancement. Natsuki ne lui sourit pour une fois pas d'une façon mesquine.  
« Ara, je pense que Kuga va perdre. » déclara Shizuru en regardant Mai.  
« Je ne pense pas que Haruka fera mieux. » rétorqua la rouquine.  
« Tokiha-San serait bien surprise. »  
« Mai tout court suffirait » fit Mai avec un grand sourire.  
« Dans ce cas, appelle-moi Shizuru »  
La foule se leva d'un coup, Haruka venait de lancer son poids à 25m. Natsuki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cette fille n'était certainement pas humaine, se disait notre héroïne encore sous le choc.  
Mai était toute abasourdi et lorsqu'elle regarda Shizuru, celle-ci lui sourit.  
Nos deux rivales étaient donc à égalité. La dernière épreuve allait donc les départager. Et celle-ci était de l'escrime. La compétition apparaissait sous une forme de tournois et lorsque nos deux jeunes amies regardèrent le tableau des participants. Elles virent qu'elles s'affronteront qu'en final car il leur était évident qu'elles ne perdraient pas avant.  
La reine d'Artai regardait les jeux avec beaucoup d'amusement, elle ne s'attendait pas que sa fille y participe de son plein gré.

Le tournoi se déroula sans encombre, Natsuki et Haruka prouvèrent à toute l'audience leur talent dans le maniement d'arme, même si Haruka avait une préférence pour les massues. Ainsi arriva les demi-finales, encore un combat et nos deux amies pourraient enfin s'affronter. Mais une pause fut imposée à nos participants.  
Nos amies se regroupèrent durant ce petit laps de temps. Mai offrit de l'eau aux deux participantes du tournoi.  
« Ara, qui aurait cru que vous iriez aussi loin ? » déclara Shizuru.  
« En tout cas, toutes mes félicitations à vous deux ! » fit Yukino.  
« Tout va se jouer maintenant ! » dit Mai en souriant  
« Je dois avouer que t'es plutôt pas mal comme adversaire ! » concéda Haruka  
« De même pour toi ! » reprit Natsuki qui prit une gorgée d'eau.  
Shizuru et Natsuki se touchèrent par accident le bras. Chacune se retira immédiatement et fixa méchamment l'autre dans les yeux.  
« Ara, je ne pensais pas que 'mon fiancé' serait aussi doué ! Que de surprise que le seigneur nous offre. » ricana la brune sur un sourire moqueur.  
« Je ne savais pas que tu désirais à ce point que je sois à tes pieds, princesse ! » rétorqua notre héroïne avec un regard démoniaque.  
Une fois de plus, une aura sombre et meurtrière régnait autour de nos deux princesses.

Le tournoi reprit son cour et ce fut à Natsuki d'avoir l'honneur de faire le premier combat. Son adversaire était caché sous un capuchon. Natsuki le regarda bizarrement ; cette homme s'était nommé 'assassin' pour le tournois et encore personne n'avait vu son visage. Avant que le match ne débute, un homme dans la foule intervînt.

« Je propose qu'on fasse cela avec des vraies armes et sans protections ! »

Tous regardèrent qui avait proposé cela, mais impossible à le dénicher à travers toute la foule qui s'emballèrent à l'idée. Natsuki se tourna dans la direction de la reine, sa mère. Celle-ci se trouvait dans un dur dilemme, elle ne voulait en aucun cas mettre la vie de sa fille en danger. Puis Natsuki se tourna vers Haruka qui lui lança un regard de défi.  
Notre princesse d'Artai sourit avant de déclara : « Marché conclu ! Avec des vraies armes et sans armures ! »  
Elle enleva sa protection et des gardes vinrent donner des épées. Saeko se leva et regarda sa fille. Cette dernière lui envoya un sourire pour la rassurer que tout se passera bien. Sur le côté, Haruka et son futur adversaire avaient eux aussi, enlevé leurs protections et reçu une arme.  
Mai se sentit crispée, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Shizuru posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rouquine et lui dit : « C'est difficile à admettre, mais Kuga se débrouille très bien, alors ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. »  
Mai acquiesça de la tête et retourna son attention sur le combat.

Le gong de départ retentit et l'adversaire de Natsuki se jeta immédiatement sur elle. Elle esquiva sans trop de peine et se préparait à contre attaquer lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son opposant. Elle recula d'un bond, les yeux de son ennemi exprimaient l'envie de meurtre. Natsuki voulait ôter un doute dans son esprit, elle s'élança sur l'homme et envoya son épée vers le visage de son concurrent. Ce qui fit relever le capuchon de l'homme.  
A la découverte du visage de celui qui se nommait 'assassin', toute la foule retînt son souffle. Ce visage était pâle et ridé, les yeux étaient à blanc et la bouche restait entrouverte comme brisée. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas prêter attention au fait que sa tête était à découvert. Et il abattit son épée sur Natsuki encore sous le choc, mais elle réussit à l'éviter à la dernière minute. Au moment où elle passa à côté de son ennemi, elle vit une marque sur son cou. On aurait dit une sorte de losange. Natsuki identifia immédiatement le symbole de…  
« Obsidian ! » hurla Natsuki en reculant. Soudain, elle se retrouva entourée de cinq hommes portant des capes noirs. Tout le monde dans les estrades se leva.  
Saeko appela les gardes et lorsque ces derniers vinrent pour secourir la princesse d'Artai, d'autres hommes vêtus d'une cape noire eux aussi, les attaquèrent. La foule se mit à paniquer et à courir dans tous les sens. Haruka s'empressa de rejoindre Natsuki pour lui prêter main forte, tandis que Mai essaya de mettre la princesse de Fuuka et d'Arrises à l'abri.  
Natsuki se défendit tant bien que mal face à ses six assaillants. Lorsque l'un des hommes tomba à terre sous le coup de l'épée d'Haruka. Les deux jeunes filles désormais entourée par cinq hommes, se mirent dos à dos pour faire face à leurs ennemis.  
« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » questionna Haruka qui ne baissa pas un seul instant sa garde.  
« J'aimerais bien le savoir ! » rétorqua Natsuki qui para le coup de son adversaire et le trancha net. Et le combat démarra.

C'était le chaos total, des ennemis sortaient de partout. Comment ont-ils fait pour s'introduire jusqu'ici, se demanda Saeko. Le roi de Fuuka et la reine d'Artai devaient être mis à l'abri. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient partir sans leurs enfants. Les chevaliers durent les obliger par la force à se mettre en sécurité.  
« Par ici ! » cria Mai qui connaissait bien le château et qui savait où se trouvait les pièces secrètes où elle et ses amies pourront être sauves. Soudain deux hommes en noir apparurent devant elle et l'envoyèrent d'un coup brutal contre le mur.  
« Mai-San ! » hurla Yukino à son amie.

Ces hommes fixèrent les deux princesses, poignard à la main, ils sembleraient qu'ils soient là pour elles et leur intention était loin de celle de les laisser en vie. Ils s'élancèrent sur Shizuru et Yukino qui n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que de fuir.  
« Voilà, plus qu'un maintenant ! » fit Natsuki qui venait d'achever l'avant-dernier assaillant. Haruka brandit son épée sur le dernier survivant qui bloqua l'attaque, mais Natsuki profita de l'occasion pour le transpercer de sa lame. L'homme tomba raide sur le sol. Nos deux combattantes reprenaient leurs souffles lorsqu'elles entendirent :  
« Natsuki ! Haruka ! »  
Elles regardèrent dans la direction de leur interlocuteur. C'était Mai qui tenait à peine debout.  
« Mai ! Est-ce que ça va ? » cria Natsuki qui courra pour soutenir son amie.  
« Shizuru et Yukino, elles sont en danger ! » Mai montra la direction dans laquelle elle venait.  
« Quoi ?! » crièrent Haruka et Natsuki à l'unisson. La blonde se précipita dans le chemin désigné.  
« Natsuki, ne t'occupes pas de moi ! Cours ! » hurla Mai à son amie. Natsuki acquiesça et partir rejoindre Haruka.

« Lâchez-moi ! » cria Yukino qui s'était faîte attraper par l'un de ses poursuivants. Sans hésitation, Shizuru se jeta sur l'agresseur de son amie. Elle le poussa de toute ses forces ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à son opposant qui lâcha Yukino par la même occasion.  
« Yukino, cours ! » fit Shizuru. Quand tout d'un coup, elle sentit un poignard s'abattre dans son bras gauche. Elle hurla de douleur et d'un mouvement brusque, elle fit reculer l'homme qui l'avait poignardé. Elle tomba sur le sol. L'homme en noir allait planter une deuxième fois son couteau dans la chair de la brune lorsque quelqu'un l'attaqua sur le côté. Il esquiva le coup et alla rejoindre son partenaire.

« Bande de scélérat ! » insulta la blonde en colère « Comment osez-vous, pourritures ! »  
Haruka se mit devant les deux princesses et brandit son arme face aux hommes noirs. Natsuki arriva peu de temps après sur les lieux.  
« T'es en retard, Kuga ! » ricana Haruka qui fixait toujours ses adversaires.  
« Urusai ! » répondit Natsuki lorsqu'elle vit que sa fiancée était blessée. Elle se jeta à genou à côté de celle-ci. Beaucoup de sang coulait le long du bras de la brunette.  
Shizuru vit le regard inquiet de Natsuki et lui sourit : « Ce n'est rien, c'est juste… »  
« Qui a fait ça ?! » grogna Natsuki qui arracha un bout de ses vêtements pour faire un bandage sur le bras de la brune pour calmer l'hémorragie.  
« Qui t'as fait ça ? » répéta rageusement Natsuki en se relevant et en prenant son arme. Elle se tourna lentement et marcha vers les deux agresseurs : « Dites-moi lequel d'entre vous deux, a fait ça à Shizuru ! »  
Les deux opposants restèrent figer face à l'aura meurtrière de Natsuki, même Haruka avait du mal à cacher sa frayeur. Natsuki observa les deux hommes et vit que l'un d'entre eux avait un poignard taché de sang.  
« C'est donc toi, sale bâtard ! » hurla Natsuki qui se jeta sur l'homme à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle lui planta l'arme dans la poitrine et l'homme tomba à terre. Son coéquipier s'élança sur la jeune fille enragée.  
« Toi, ne me dérange pas ! » Natsuki le trancha net en tenant l'épée d'une main. Puis ce tourna vers celui qui avait osé blesser la princesse de Fuuka. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus bouger, mais respirait encore et la douleur dans sa poitrine lui était insoutenable. L'homme gémissait d'agonis sur le sol.  
« Quoi, tu te plains ? C'est encore rien ! J'en n'ai pas encore fini avec toi ! » A ces mots Natsuki lui flanqua un coup de pied dans le ventre et l'écorchait avec son épée. L'homme cria de douleur.  
« Tu devrais ressentir cent fois, non, mille fois la douleur que tu as osé infliger à Shizuru ! »  
Natsuki leva son épée et allait l'abattre sur la jambe de son adversaire lorsqu'une main l'en empêcha. La princesse d'Artai se tourna pour voir qui osait l'interrompre.  
« Ça… Ça suffit maintenant. » déclara Shizuru d'une fois tremblante.  
« Mais… »  
« C'est bon, je t'en prie, arrête. »  
Le regard de Natsuki se décrispa petit à petit et elle lâcha son épée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Elle regarda ses mains en tremblant.  
Shizuru lui prit la main et lui dit : « C'est bon, c'est fini maintenant. »  
L'homme à terre continuait de gémir et Haruka décida de l'achever.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le calme était enfin revenu au palais. Les festivités furent interrompues et une conférence était entrain de se faire pour savoir et récapituler ce qui venait de se passer. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que le roi de Fuuka, la reine d'Artai et des conseillers étaient entrain de débattre sur la situation.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda Natsuki inquiète.  
« Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt aller voir ta fiancée au lieu de moi ? » demanda Mai avec un sourire moqueur.  
« Oi ! Elle est avec la princesse d'Arrises et front large, elle a assez de compagnie, je pense. » rétorqua Natsuki en boudant.  
« Jalouse ? »  
« Non, si je suis vexée là, c'est parce que tu t'en fiche que je sois venue te voir, Mai. »  
« Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, tu sais. Et oui, je vais bien, c'est juste quelques petits bleus. » répondit joyeusement Mai.  
« C'est bon à entendre, alors. J'ai vu Nao et Mikoto, elles étaient vraiment inquiètes. » signala Natsuki qui était bien soulagée que son amie n'avait rien de grave. Elle avait des remords d'avoir laissé seule sa meilleure amie durant la bataille.

« T'as vu ça un peu ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! » déclara Haruka qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Shizuru avec Yukino. La brunette devait rester au lit se reposer car elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang.  
La blonde reprit : « C'est donc ça le fameux 'regard de la mort qui tue' des Kuga ? »  
Les deux princesses se mirent à rire car cela était bien la première fois qu'Haruka était impressionnée par quelque chose.  
« En tout cas, je suis heureuse de savoir que ta blessure ne soit pas grave. Et je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvée, Shizuru. » fit Yukino.  
« Ara, c'est tout à fait naturel de s'aider entre amie » répondit Shizuru avec un grand sourire.  
« Pfff ! Et cette Kuga qui ne vient même pas te voir ! » ajouta Haruka.  
Les deux brunes se remirent à rire car il n'y avait même pas quelques minutes que leur amie était entrain de complimenter Natsuki.

Saeko et Kenji étaient assis sur une terrasse à siroter du thé. La réunion était terminée et ils pouvaient enfin souffler un peu. En conclusion, cet évènement fut considéré comme un attentat à la royauté. Pourtant la marque que chacun de ses hommes portait était bien celui de roi de l'Obsidian et pour s'en assurer, des espions ont été envoyés afin de trouver des informations sur le sujet.  
« J'ai entendu dire que Natsuki avait bravement secourue ma fille » commenta Kenji.  
« C'est ce que j'ai cru entendre, moi aussi. » répondit calmement Saeko.  
Les deux personnes se regardèrent et s'échangèrent un grand sourire de satisfaction et de soulagement.  
Tous allèrent se coucher après une journée aussi fatigante.

Le lendemain, la princesse d'Arrises et d'autres convives rentrèrent chez eux. Le roi de Fuuka et sa fille restèrent séjourner un peu plus longtemps. Haruka décida de rester tenir compagnie à son amie.  
Haruka et Shizuru buvaient du thé sur le balcon de la chambre de Shizuru. Elles sirotaient et profitaient de la belle vue sur le jardin et la ville.  
« Hé, c'est pas Kuga là ? » fit Haruka en pointant du doigt vers le jardin.  
Natsuki marchait tranquillement dans le jardin avec une petite balle rouge dans la main qu'elle lançait et rattrapait. Puis elle mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla à deux reprises.  
La brune et la blonde assistaient à la scène, curieuses de savoir ce qui se passait. Soudain un loup blanc courra vers Natsuki et lui sauta dessus.  
« Oh là ! Duran ! » Natsuki éclata de rire pendant que son compagnon lui léchait le visage. A son tour, elle se jeta sur l'animal et le frotta amicalement sur le ventre. La jeune fille avait un sourire rayonnant, se disait Shizuru.  
Natsuki se leva et lança la balle que Duran rapporta.  
« Wouah ! Elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec ce chien. » commenta Haruka.  
« Oui, c'est fort étonnant d'ailleurs. » déclara Shizuru qui ne lâchait toujours pas sa fiancée des yeux.

« Où est ma stupide fille ? » cria une fois de plus la reine à travers le château. C'était l'heure du repas et elle faisait attendre leurs invités. Kenji, Haruka, Shizuru et Mai était déjà assis à table.  
Saeko se tourna vers la rouquine : « Je sais que tu sais où se trouve ma stupide fille, Mai-Chan ! »  
« Euh, non, je ne vois pas du tout où elle pourrait être… » répondit Mai anxieuse.  
« Elle traine donc encore dans les bas quartiers ! » conclu Saeko avec un sourire agacé.  
« Je suis là, désolé pour le retard ! » déclara Natsuki en entrant dans la salle à manger.  
« Ah ! Te voilà, fille indigne ! Tu trainais encore dans les bas quartiers ! »  
« Mai ! Rapporteuse ! » fit Natsuki en regardant son amie.  
« Ah non, moi, j'ai rien dit ! Tu viens de te couler toute seule. » rétorqua Mai en secouant de la tête et en croisant ses bras.  
La reine d'Artai avait un visage plus effrayant que jamais et fixait sa fille :  
« Tu frôles les interdits et en plus tu fais patienter nos invités d'honneur. Attend-toi à une punition divine, Natsuki ! »  
Une goutte de sueur coula du front de Natsuki : « Oka-San, arrangeons donc cela comme des personnes civilisées, hein ? »  
« Oui, exactement, ma fille. Et je déclare donc que tu es privée de mayonnaise jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! » ordonna Saeko qui ria diaboliquement à la punition qu'elle venait d'infliger à sa fille adorée. Le visage de la jeune fille devint pale.  
« Non… Tu… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Oka-San ! » répliqua-t-elle.  
« Je vais me gêner ! Maintenant, tais-toi et viens te poser à table ! »  
Notre héroïne grommela des mots incompréhensibles et alla s'assoir à table à côté de Mai.  
A la fin du repas, Saeko et Kenji se regardèrent malicieusement. Ce qui fit froid dans le dos de leurs deux filles.  
« Aujourd'hui, mes très chères filles, vous allez partir en promenade romantique à deux. » déclara gaiement le roi.  
« Romantique ? » murmura Natsuki dégoutée.  
« Interdiction de revenir avant cinq heure, ce soir ! » ajouta la reine avec un grand sourire.  
Natsuki se leva pour répliqua lorsqu'elle fut couper par sa mère : « Ma-yo-nai-se ! »  
La jeune princesse se rassit en boudant. Quant à Shizuru, cela ne valait même pas la peine qu'elle s'y oppose. Les deux parents se regardèrent satisfait, tandis que Mai et Haruka s'échangèrent un regard soucieux.

Natsuki soupirait, elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi. Elle se demandait bien comment elle allait faire pour rester trois heures avec sa fiancée. Pour couronner le tout, leurs parents ne leur permirent de prendre qu'un seul cheval pour la promenade. Elles étaient accompagnées de Duran. Natsuki marchait en tirant la sangle du destrier tandis que Shizuru était assise dessus.  
La marche se fit dans le calme, aucune de nos deux princesses n'avaient envie de prendre la parole.  
Shizuru décida quand même de briser le silence : « Je voudrais vous remerciez de m'avoir sauvé, Kuga. »  
« Ah, ouais… C'était mon devoir, n'importe qui l'aurait fait. » répondit Natsuki qui regardait droit devant elle.  
« Oui, mais c'est vous qui l'aviez fait, Kuga. »  
« Arrête avec tes 'Kuga', appelle-moi Natsuki, vu qu'on est fiancée. »  
La brune ne répondit rien, elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec sa soi disant fiancée. Duran quant à lui, était tout content de partir en promenade avec sa maitresse. Il gambadait au alentour des deux princesses.  
« Rah, on se fait grave chier, là ! » grommela Natsuki qui s'arrêta de marcher.  
Shizuru était une fois de plus, abasourdie par le langage de la princesse d'Artai. Soudain, la jeune rebelle monta sur le cheval derrière la brunette.  
« Je te conseil de bien t'accrocher ! Duran, on y va ! » Sur ces mots, Natsuki mit le cheval au galop. La brunette ne comprit pas immédiatement la situation et s'accrocha aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait à Natsuki. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'entendait pas le galop d'un seul cheval, mais de deux, non trois autres chevaux. Elle comprit tout de suite que des personnes les poursuivaient.  
« Que nous veulent-ils ? » interrogea Shizuru qui essayait d'identifier ses poursuivants.  
« Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir ! » répondit Natsuki qui accéléra le pas du destrier. De temps à autre, elle jetait des coups d'œil sur le côté pour s'assurer que Duran les suivait encore.

Nos héroïnes arrivèrent vers la sortie de la forêt. Il ne fallait en aucun cas se mettre à découvert, se disait la princesse d'Artai. Sur un coup brusque, elle fit changer la direction du cheval. Le mouvement de la bête fut tellement brutal que Shizuru allait tomber, mais elle fut immédiatement retenue par le bras de sa fiancée.  
« Je t'ai dit de t'accrocher ! » gronda Natsuki qui gardait son sang froid, malgré la situation. Malheureusement, leurs poursuivants prenaient du terrain et se rapprochèrent de plus en plus.  
« Duran ! » hurla la princesse d'Artai et elle se tourna vers la brunette, « Prend les rênes ! »  
Shizuru regarda Natsuki avec un regard perplexe. Mais elle ne discuta point et fit ce qui lui était demandé.  
« Rentre au château ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Duran va te suivre ! »  
« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Avant même que la princesse de Fuuka ne put finir sa phrase, Natsuki avait sauté du cheval et courrait dans la direction opposée. Shizuru voulut faire demi-tour, mais Duran aboya de façon à ce que le destrier avance dans la direction du château.  
A présent, les poursuivants étaient tous concentrés sur la princesse d'Artai qui désormais ne pouvait plus les semer. Natsuki ne cherchait même pas à fuir, il fallait juste qu'elle gagne du temps pour permettre à la brune d'être en sécurité. Elle se retrouva rapidement entourée par les trois personnes qui les avaient suivies. Une fois de plus, c'était des personnes qui portaient des capes noires.  
Natsuki avait un sourire moqueur sur le coin de ses lèvres : « Des capes noires… Comme c'est original. »

« Allez prendre une chambre ! » exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.  
« Oh, Nao, t'exagère ! Mikoto et moi ne faisons rien de mal ! » rétorqua Mai qui rougissait, tandis que sa compagne avait sa tête logée dans la poitrine de la rouquine, « Et toi, Mikoto, arrête ça ! »  
Nao éclata de rire et lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, elle demanda : « Et où est Natsuki ? »  
« Ah, elle est à une promenade 'romantique' avec sa fiancée. » répondit Mai sur un ton inquiet.  
« Romantique ? C'est quoi, ça ! » ria Nao qui se tenait le ventre tellement elle riait. Soudain leurs attentions furent attirées par des aboiements au loin.  
« Ce n'est pas Duran, ça ? » demanda Mikoto qui grimpa sur un toit pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle vit un chien blanc suivit d'un cheval avec une brune qui le chevauchait.  
« Ouais, c'est Duran ! » reprit Mikoto.  
« Attend, fait voir ! » dit Mai en tendant les bras vers le haut. La jeune fille à la crinière noire l'attrapa et la hissa sur le toit. La rouquine observa la scène avec beaucoup de stupeur.  
« C'est Shizuru, la princesse de Fuuka ! Mais pourquoi Natsuki n'est-elle pas avec elle ? »  
Sur ces mots, Mai salua ses amies et se précipita vers le château.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Tout le château était en alerte, il fallait rapidement envoyer une équipe de secours pour retrouver la princesse d'Artai. La reine donnait rapidement ses ordres à ses sujets en essayant de ne pas sombrer dans la panique et la dépression.  
Shizuru était avec Mai, toutes deux attendaient des nouvelles de Natsuki. Le soleil était déjà entrain de se coucher et toujours aucune nouvelle de la jeune fille.  
« Shizuru, Mai… » fit le roi de Fuuka, « Allez donc vous reposez, nous vous appellerons lorsque nous aurons des nouvelles. »  
Les deux jeunes filles refusèrent de partir, elles resteraient là, à attendre le retour de leur amie.  
A cet instant, Haruka entra dans la pièce, elle faisait partit du groupe qui était parti à la recherche de la princesse d'Artai.  
« Alors ? » demanda Saeko qui commençait à perdre son sang froid.  
Haruka secoua tristement la tête en signe de négation. La reine tomba à genou et ses servantes se pressèrent de la soutenir. La blonde se dirigea ensuite vers ses deux amies.  
« Haruka-San, vous n'aviez vraiment rien trouvé ? » interrogea la rouquine qui prit Haruka par les épaules.  
La blonde baissa les yeux : « Mis à part les corps de deux hommes et du sang un peu partout, nous n'avions trouvé aucune trace de Kuga. »  
Shizuru se mit à trembler et Haruka le remarqua immédiatement.  
« Qu'y a-t-il Shizuru ? »  
« Vous avez retrouvez deux corps, mais il y avait trois poursuivants. » répondit la brune angoissée. Elle se sentait coupable car c'était pour elle que sa fiancée s'était sacrifiée.

Les heures passèrent et toujours aucun signe de vie de Natsuki. Il était minuit, mais personne au château ne dormait, tous restèrent éveillés, à attendre le retour d'une bonne nouvelle. Kenji essayait de soutenir de tout son possible la pauvre Saeko qui tombait petit à petit dans la dépression.  
Soudain Duran qui était dans le jardin se mit à aboyer. Tout le monde se dirigea dans le jardin pour voir ce qui si passait.  
« Chut ! Ah, bravo, tout le monde est alerté maintenant. Je voulais les surprendre, moi » déclara une jeune fille aux yeux verts émeraude.  
La reine d'Artai courra vers sa fille et la serra fort dans ses bras.  
« Stupide fille indigne ! Comment oses-tu m'inquiéter à ce point ? » sanglota Saeko qui était soulagée que son unique fille soit saine et sauve.  
« Gomen, Oka-San. » répondit gentiment Natsuki en resserrant son étreinte. Tout d'un coup, notre héroïne s'écroula sur le sol. Et ce fut avec horreur que la reine vit ses mains pleines de sang.  
« Vite, un médecin ! Elle est blessée ! » hurla Saeko et tout le monde se pressèrent à ses ordres. Natsuki fut rapidement emmenée dans une chambre sous les regards anxieux de Mai et Shizuru.

Le médecin arriva pour donner son verdict, tout le monde dans la pièce c'est-à-dire, le roi, la reine, Haruka, Shizuru et Mai attendaient la réponse avec impatience.  
« Elle est hors de danger. » déclara enfin le docteur et tous soupirèrent de soulagement, « Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle sera de nouveau sur pied. » Le médecin fit sa révérence et se retira. Et tous firent de même et allèrent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives.  
« Et après ? Comment t'as fait ? »  
« Bah, je suis rentrée ! On peut parler d'autre chose, Nao ? » fit la princesse d'Artai.  
« Mais quand même, la tête que les gens vont faire quand ils verront que si tôt le matin, tu n'es pas dans ta chambre. » ricana joyeusement Nao qui était couchée dans l'herbe, à côté de son amie.  
« Bah ! J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Mais c'est l'heure maintenant. » répondit Natsuki qui se releva lentement, « Je peux entendre ma mère d'ici. »

« Où est ma stupide fille ? » hurla Saeko à travers sa demeure. Mai ne put s'empêcher de rire, cela prouvait bien que Natsuki avait repris du poil de la bête.  
« Kuga disparaît-elle toujours ainsi ? » interrogea une blonde en rejoignant la rouquine.  
« Ah, Haruka-San, bonjour ! Et oui, c'est normal que Natsuki se soit éclipsée ce matin. » Mai regarda tout autour d'elle : « Et où est la princesse de Fuuka ? »

Shizuru était dans la salle de musique où elle jouait tranquillement une magnifique mélodie avec son violon. Durant toutes ses années, la brune n'avait pas abandonné le violon, bien en contraire, elle en fit sa passion au grand plaisir de son père.  
« Bah, y a du progrès, c'est bien. » fit une voix derrière Shizuru qui ne se retourna pas et qui continuait de jouer de son instrument comme si de rien n'était.  
« Ara, votre compliment me va droit au cœur. » rétorqua sarcastiquement la brune qui avait reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur.  
Natsuki se mit à rire, entra lentement dans la pièce et s'assit près de Shizuru.  
« Fait comme si je n'étais pas là. » déclara la princesse d'Artai.  
« Mais c'est ce que je fais. » répliqua la brune qui entama un nouveau morceau.  
Malgré le repos que Natsuki avait pris la nuit dernière, elle se sentait encore un peu faible. Et surtout, depuis son réveil, elle avait une terrible migraine.  
« Quelque chose dérange 'mon fiancé' ? » demanda la princesse de Fuuka en voyant les grimaces que faisait son amie.  
Natsuki regarda mesquinement la brune : « Ouais… Ta musique me donne mal à la tête. »  
« Ara, vous ne voulez quand même pas remettre la querelle d'y a dix ans sur le tapis. » commenta la princesse de Fuuka avec un grand sourire.  
La tension montait petit à petit dans la pièce, lorsque Mai et Haruka firent leur entrée.  
« Vous ne finirez jamais de vous chamailler ? » déclara Mai en soupirant en même temps que la blonde.  
« Je suppose que ce matin, tu as été voir Nao, Natsuki. » reprit la rouquine une fois qu'elle s'était rapprochée de son amie.  
Shizuru se tourna vers la fiancée et feignit un visage blessé : « Oh mon dieu, vous me trompiez déjà ? »  
« Ba-Baka ! Nao et Moi ?! » répliqua notre héroïne outré par ce commentaire déplacé.  
« Ara, que dirait votre mère, si elle apprenait que sa fille est une adultère ? »  
« Urusai ! J'ai jamais rien fait, ok ? »  
« Quoi qu'il en soit » interrompit Haruka, « Vos parents veulent vous voir, vous feriez mieux d'y aller immédiatement. »

Nos deux princesses étaient assises autour d'une table avec le roi de Fuuka et la reine d'Artai. Shizuru sirotait tranquillement son thé, tandis que Natsuki essayait de ne pas prêter attention au regard meurtrier que sa mère lui envoyait. Car elle était encore en colère du fait que Natsuki s'était éclipsée tôt ce matin, du château.  
Kenji décida de prendre parole : « Mes enfants, après les terribles évènements qui se sont produits, Saeko et moi avons pris une grande décision. »  
Le ton sérieux que prenait le père de Shizuru attira l'attention des deux jeunes filles. Natsuki avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur la décision de leur parent. Son instinct lui disait de fuir, mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait se le permettre.  
Saeko décida de faire la déclaration : « Nous avons décidé que pour votre sécurité à toutes les deux, de vous envoyer incognito dans un lieu plus sûr où personne ne saura que vous êtes des princesses. » La reine s'interrompit pour regarder sa fille dans les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire démoniaque. Natsuki sentit un frisson traverser tout son corps, son mauvais pressentiment était donc justifié.  
« Néanmoins » reprit Saeko pendant qu'une goutte de sueur perla du front de sa pauvre fille, « Pour que cela ne soit pas du temps perdu pour rien, mes deux jeunes filles, vous allez devoir vivre ensemble en tant que 'jeune mariée' dans une jolie petite maison. »  
Natsuki se leva d'un bond : « Quoi ?!? »  
« Tu as très bien entendue, ma stupide fille. » rétorqua la reine avec un sourire plus que diabolique. Notre héroïne se rassit et regarda la brune dans un espoir de soutient. Cette dernière sirotait calmement son thé et ne disait pas un mot. Shizuru savait très bien qu'elles ne pourront contredire leur parent et elle préférait ne pas se fatiguer pour rien.  
Natsuki soupira et demanda : « Nous partons seule ? Je veux dire, pas de garde du corps ou rien ? »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, ma fille. » répondit la mère de Natsuki, « Nous vous avons déjà choisi les personnes qui vous accompagneront. Bien entendu, Mai et Haruka seront de la partie. »  
« Et qui sont les autres ? » demanda Natsuki un peu perplexe.  
« J'ai personnellement désigné Midori et Yuko pour cette mission. »  
« Midori ?!? » hurla la princesse d'Artai, « Tout sauf elle, pitié ! »  
« C'est l'un de nos meilleurs élément, tu le sais très bien. » rétorqua Saeko.  
« Mais… »  
« La discussion est close ! Vous partirez demain matin, allez préparer vos affaires ! » Sur ces mots, la reine d'Artai et le roi de Fuuka se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce suivit de Shizuru. Laissant derrière eux, une Natsuki totalement désemparée par la nouvelle. Rien que le nom de cette Midori lui faisait des frissons.

Nos héroïnes durent se réveiller à l'aurore. Elles montèrent à bord d'une calèche, bien que Natsuki ait préféré y aller à cheval. Rien n'était plus pesant que l'atmosphère qui régnait dans ce carrosse. Nos deux princesses regardaient la fenêtre chacune de son côté sans un mot depuis leur départ.  
Natsuki décida de briser le silence, elle ne pouvait plus soutenir cette ambiance malsaine.  
« Ah… Euh… Et les autres ? » grommela-t-elle doucement.  
« Mmh ? Auriez-vous essayé de communiquer avec moi ? » répondit Shizuru sur un ton enjoué. Elle était contente que sa fiancée décide de briser le silence car elle s'ennuyait à en mourir.  
Natsuki se contenta de grogner de se retourner face à sa vitre, les bras croisés. La brune se mit à rire face à la réaction de son amie.  
« Ara, gomen ! Et pour la question, la réponse est que les autres sont déjà partis hier soir pour assurer les lieux. » déclara Shizuru.  
« Ah… ok… »  
Le silence reprit possession des lieux. La brune se tourna vers son amie et resta un moment à la fixer ainsi. Notre héroïne se rendit très vite compte qu'elle était observée par sa compagne.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Rien en particulier. » répondit la princesse de Fuuka qui se tourna vers sa fenêtre. Soudain elle sentit un poids sur son épaule et découvrit avec stupeur que Natsuki s'était endormis sur elle. La pauvre jeune n'était vraiment pas matinale, c'est pourquoi cette dernière s'était assoupie sur sa fiancée.  
Shizuru réfléchit un instant, puis sourit : « C'est bien parce que tu m'as sauvée deux fois la vie. »

Nos deux princesses arrivèrent à destination, c'était un petit village de campagne situé pas très loin d'une grande ville. Lorsque la calèche s'arrêta, le mouvement réveilla Natsuki qui se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur Shizuru. Elle se retira rapidement, le visage en feu.  
« Go-Gomen… » essaya d'articuler notre petite princesse d'Artai. La brunette se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse et descendit du véhicule.  
Elles furent accueillies par Mai et Haruka qui les saluèrent.  
La rouquine courra vers son amie et la tira par le bras : « Hé, Natsuki ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! »  
Natsuki était encore à moitié endormie et la suivit lentement sans rechigner. Lorsque soudain, deux personnes lui sautèrent au cou et la fit tomber à terre.  
Les yeux de Natsuki s'écarquillèrent au possible : « Nao ?! Mikoto ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »  
« Hé hé ! Mai nous a proposé de venir et d'habiter avec elle dans une maison du village ! » répondit joyeusement Mikoto qui sautilla dans les bras de la rouquine.  
« Tu pourrais au moins être contente de nous voir ! » ajouta Nao sur un ton vexé.  
Et nos quatre amies de toujours se mirent à rire sous le regard d'Haruka et de Shizuru.  
« Nat-Chan !! » hurla une femme aux cheveux rouges qui courrait dans la direction de nos amies. Avant même que Natsuki ne put s'enfuir, elle se fit plaquer une nouvelle fois au sol.  
« Midori ! T'es lourde ! » hurla Natsuki qui essayait de pousser sont assaillant ailleurs que sur elle.  
« Ah ! Je voulais juste te dire bonjour, Nat-Chan ! » répliqua Midori qui se retira doucement.  
« Ben, y a d'autre façon de faire ! »  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai encore plein de chose à faire. Je suis juste venue dire bonjour et te prévenir que ce soir, on va faire la fête pour célébrer notre arrivée ici ! » déclara joyeusement Midori qui sautilla gentiment jusqu'à sa demeure respective.  
« Oui, on devrait faire pareil. On n'a pas encore finit de ranger nos affaires. » expliqua Mai, « Ah oui, avant que j'oublie. Vous devriez aller voir la gérante pour qu'elle vous donne vos clés. Elle habite là-bas ! » La rouquine pointa dans la direction d'une petite maison. Haruka, Mai, Nao et Mikoto logeaient dans la même maison, toutes ensembles.

Shizuru et Natsuki allèrent vers la maison que Mai avait désignée. Natsuki frappa à la porte.  
Une vieille dame ouvrit : « Ah ? Seriez-vous le jeune couple qui vient habiter ici ? »  
La princesse d'Artai ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à ces paroles.  
« Ara, c'est nous. Enchantez, je m'appelle Shizuru… »  
« Kruger ! Et moi, Natsuki Kruger. » interrompit rapidement la jeune fille.  
« C'est rare de nos jours que des jeunes mariées viennent ici. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre demeure. » La petite vieille se dirigea vers une splendide maison juste à côté de la sienne.

La demeure était modeste, mais sublime. Il y avait une belle cuisine, une salle de séjour munis d'un piano et une fantastique salle de bain. Soudain Natsuki se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre avec un grand lit et que la salle de bain était faîte de sorte pour que… deux personnes s'y baignent. Elle sentait ses joues s'enflammer, lorsque la grand-mère s'approcha d'elle.  
« Vous savez… C'est très bien isolé, ici. Comme ça vous pourrez faire _ceci_ et _cela_ sans déranger personne. » commenta la vieille femme avec un sourire malsain.  
Natsuki bondit contre un mur, rouge comme une tomate.  
La vieille continua : « Aaaaah ! Cela me rappelle ma tendre jeunesse. Si tu as besoin de conseil, je suis là ! Avec la belle femme que tu as, tu te dois de la combler ! »  
Natsuki sentait que sa tête allait exploser. Elle courra dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. Shizuru sortit de la cuisine en se demandant se qui venait de se passer, elle se tourna vers la gérante. Celle-ci lui tendit les clés de la maison et s'apprêtait à quitter la demeure.  
Sur le seuil de la porte, elle fit un dernier petit commentaire : « Votre femme me semble bien timide. Je sens que ce soir, c'est vous qui alliez faire tout le travail. » La vieille femme ria de façon diabolique et rentra chez elle.  
« Ara ? » se demanda Shizuru qui n'avait pas tout saisi.

Natsuki quant à elle, déballait ses affaires pour se changer des idées malsaines de la notaire. Tout un coup, elle tomba nez à nez avec une enveloppe.  
Natsuki l'ouvrit :

_Ma très chère fille,_

_Comme tu pourras le constater, et je pense que tu l'as déjà fait, c'est une charmante maison construite pour des jeunes couples. Tu as intérêt à être gentille avec la petite Shizuru. J'espère que cette expérience vous fera découvrir ta fiancée et toi, tout de l'une et de l'autre autant sur le point mental que physique._

_Mes vœux de réussite._

_Ta mère qui t'aime, ma stupide fille._

Natsuki déchira la lettre, son visage était tellement chaud qu'on pouvait y cuire un œuf. Elle se demandait se qui pouvait bien passer par la tête des gens et surtout quel genre de parent souhaiterait que leur enfant face _ceci_ et _cela_.  
Shizuru entra dans la pièce et vit Natsuki entrain de détruire tout ce qu'elle trouvait entre ses mains.  
« Ara, que fait donc ma femme ? » taquina la brune en s'approchant lentement de la jeune fille en rage, « Qui va donc nettoyer tout cela ? »  
Natsuki se leva en un fragment de seconde, ramassa tout ce qu'elle avait détruit et déguerpit de la chambre le plus vite possible. En ce moment, elle ne voulait en aucun cas, croiser le regard de sa fiancée, non sa femme désormais.  
Natsuki alla se poser sur un fauteuil, apparemment son mal de tête était revenu. Cela arrivait fréquemment ces derniers jours, se disait-elle.

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

La nuit était tombée, c'était l'heure de partir pour la fameuse fête de bienvenue de Midori. Shizuru attendait sagement que Natsuki finisse de se préparer. Lorsque quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. La brune alla ouvrir.  
« Yo, Shizuru, c'est ça ? » déclara l'invité.  
« Ara, oui. Et vous, c'est Nao, est-ce bien cela ? » répondit notre princesse de Fuuka.  
« Yop, c'est moi ! Je suis venue vous chercher, Natsuki et toi. »  
« Ce n'était pas la peine, vous savez. Le village n'est pas si grand que cela. »  
« Non, non, ce n'est pas particulièrement pour cela que je viens vous chercher. » fit Nao en entrant dans la maison. Elle inspecta les lieux avant de demander : « Elle est là-dedans Natsuki ? »  
« Oui, dans notre chambre, pourquoi ? » demanda Shizuru qui essayait de comprendre les intentions de l'amie de sa femme.

Nao ouvrit avec grand fracas la porte de la chambre à coucher.  
« Allez, ramène toi, little puppy ! » cria la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges en riant sadiquement.  
« Jamais ! Ca sera avec mon corps mort que tu réussiras à m'emmener là-bas ! » hurla Natsuki qui essayait de trouver une faille dans la garde de son amie pour pouvoir s'enfuir, « Et arrête de m'appeler 'little puppy' ! Espèce de veuve noire ! »  
Nao ne bougea pas d'un poil, désormais elle avait envie plus que tout au monde, d'assommer notre héroïne et de la ramener de force à la fête.  
« Kuga… Prépare-toi aux conséquences de tes paroles. » confia Nao avant de se jeter sur Natsuki. Cette dernière esquiva l'assaut et en profita pour s'enfuir de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour s'échapper à l'extérieur de la maison, quelque chose lui tomba dessus.  
C'était Mikoto qui s'était barricadée sur le toit de la demeure en attente de sa proie.  
« Je t'avais prévenue ! » fit fièrement Nao satisfaite de son plan d'attaque, « T'as perdu, alors vient avec nous docilement, sinon on sera obligé de t'attacher comme la dernière fois. »  
Shizuru ferma la porte à clé derrière elle et alla rejoindre Natsuki et ses assaillants. La brunette se demandait bien pourquoi sa femme se comportait ainsi. Cela n'était qu'une simple petite fête, se disait-elle.

« Nous voilà ! » exclama Mikoto en entrant dans la maison de Midori et de Youko.  
« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Vous avez réussis à choper Natsuki ? » demanda Mai.  
« Tu nous prends pour qui, Mai ? » rétorqua Nao avec un sourire victorieux, elle tirait avec elle la princesse d'Artai qui était ligotée.  
« Bonsoir, tout le monde. » fit Shizuru en entrant à son tour dans la maison. Midori et Yuko se pressèrent de se présenter à la fiancée de Natsuki.  
« Hé, Shizuru-Chan, moi, c'est Sugiura Midori ! Enchanté, je suis un des gardes du corps. » déclara la jeune femme avec une queue de cheval et avec un visage déjà bien joyeux.  
« Et moi, c'est Sagisawa Youko, je suis médecin. » dit une femme aux cheveux noirs et courts. Shizuru fit poliment la révérence.  
« Oh là ! Shizuru-Chan, ce genre de truc va falloir éviter dorénavant ! » expliqua Midori avant de se jeter sur la petite Natsuki qui essayait de se libérer de ses liens.  
« Nat-Chan ! Je suis contente que tu sois venue ! » dit Midori toute ravie de la venue de son amie.  
« C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. » grommela Natsuki irritée, « Vous pouvez me détacher maintenant ? »  
« Ah, non ! Elle va essayer de s'enfuir ! » répliqua Nao qui resserra la corde qui attachait notre héroïne, encore plus fort.  
« T'as raison, Nao-Chan. Mais j'ai la solution, attend ! » Midori couru vers la table à milieu du salon et revint avec un verre dans la main.  
« Jamais ! Eloigner ça de moi ! Je suis une princesse ! Mai, aide-moi ! » hurla Natsuki qui commençait à beaucoup s'agiter.  
Midori avait un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres : « Mais t'es plus une princesse, ma petite, du moins pour le moment donc y a pas de problème pour que tu boives un peu. »  
« Mai ! Mai ! Quelqu'un, pitié ! »  
« Gomen, Natsuki, mais mieux vaut être dans le camp de Midori… » répondit Mai avec une expression de culpabilité sur son visage. Elle aurait bien voulu aider son amie d'enfance, mais les risques étaient bien trop grands. Mikoto était entrain de manger plein de casse-croûte, Nao admirait sadiquement la scène, Youko soupira doucement et quant à Shizuru et à Haruka, elles se demandaient ce que pouvaient contenir ce verre.

Notre héroïne ferma la bouche de toutes ses forces pour empêcher le liquide d'y entrer.  
« Oh ! Little pup', si tu ne bois pas, je te le donnerais par bouche à bouche ! » menaça Nao.  
« Oi ! Nao, arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Si tu fais ça, je te… » Midori profita de verser le contenu de verre dans la bouche de Natsuki, pendant qu'elle était occupée à crier contre la veuve noire.  
« C'est bon, Nao. Elle a tout avalé ! » dit fièrement Midori avant de se retirer vers Youko. Nao détacha lentement la louve qui titubait.  
« Ara, Sugiura-San… »  
« Midori suffira ! » rétorqua rapidement Midori, « Je n'ai que 17 ans, tu sais ! » Youko secoua lentement sa tête en soupirant.  
« Midori, alors. Qu'avez fait boire à Natsuki, si je puis demander ? » interrogea la brune qui remarquait que Natsuki n'était plus dans son état normal.  
« Ah ça ? Juste un verre de vodka pur, pourquoi ? » répondit calmement Midori comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle venait de faire boire un simple verre d'eau à notre princesse d'Artai.  
« On ne fait pas boire de l'alcool à des mineurs ! » rétorqua furieusement Haruka.  
« C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on faisait boire Natsuki. Sinon elle reste à bouder dans son coin durant toute la soirée. Et une fois bourrée, elle est tellement plus amusante. » répondit joyeusement Midori qui ne voyait aucun méfait dans son acte.  
Voilà donc pourquoi Natsuki était si réticente à venir ce soir, pensa Shizuru.

La fête battait de son plein et bien évidemment, le karaoké allait commencer. Et bien entendue, c'est Mai qui démarra la première chanson.  
Pendant que la rouquine chantait, Nao discutait avec Natsuki ou plutôt l'embêtait, elle aimait bien quand son amie était dans cet était là.  
« Alors, comment se passe ta vie avec ta nouvelle femme ? » demanda Nao sachant que dans la condition où son amie se trouvait, elle ne risquait pas de s'énerver trop rapidement.  
« Ah… Ben rien… » répondit simplement la jeune fille bourrée, « Tu sais, la vieille gérante du village, ben c'est une grosse perverse ! »  
« Oh, ça m'intéresse ça ! Continue ! » commenta Nao heureuse d'avoir une conversation croustillante.  
« Ben » reprit Natsuki, « Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de sa décadente jeunesse et surtout… »  
« Et surtout ? Rah, mais ne t'arrête pas en cours de route ! » déclara Nao avec impatience.  
« Ben cette vieille vicieuse a voulu me donner des conseils sur comment faire l'amour avec ma femme ! » hurla Natsuki en rougissant, enfin, personne ne le voyait étant donné qu'elle était déjà rouge de base à cause de l'alcool. Tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna vers Natsuki qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait criée à travers la salle.  
« Bah quoi ? C'est une perverse, c'est vrai quoi ! » reprit Natsuki en boudant dans son coin.  
La veuve noire qui comprit qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde, posa une nouvelle question à son amie : « Et ? Tu ne veux pas le faire avec ta femme ? Tu ne trouves pas Shizuru attirante ? »  
« Mais bien sûr que je la trouve belle ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui sauter dessus, même si c'est ma future femme ! » répliqua Natsuki au tac au tac à la question de son amie, sans vraiment tenir compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.  
Toutes se tournèrent à présent, vers Shizuru qui essaya en vain de cacher son rougissement.  
Nao n'allait pas s'arrêter là, elle en voulait encore plus. Elle se tourna vers Natsuki et lui souffle des mots dans l'oreille. Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la proximité qu'il y avait entre sa fiancée et son amie.  
Soudain Natsuki se leva brusquement de son siège et hurla : « Touche un seul de ses cheveux et je te tue ! »  
« Ben quoi ? » ajouta sarcastiquement la veuve noire.  
« C'est de Shizuru qu'on parle là ! » rétorqua notre héroïne qui commençait à se fâcher.  
« Ben, tu n'as qu'à le faire et je ne le ferais pas. » Nao avait un regard vicieux, ce que Natsuki n'aimait pas du tout.  
« Mais, mais… Mais non, je ne vais pas l'embrasser ! » bégaya la princesse d'Artai qui courra vers la sortie de la maison, « Je sors prendre l'air, mais si j'entends que tu l'as touché, t'es morte ! » Sur ces mots Natsuki quitta les lieux laissant derrière elle des personnes ahuries ou mortes de rire.

Natsuki marchait sur la colline et se posa contre un arbre. Dans ce petit village perdu au milieu de nulle part, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit pour se cacher, se disait notre héroïne. Elle commençait petit à petit à recouvrer son esprit et c'est grâce à cela qu'elle avait décidé de fuir Nao.  
« Tsss ! Cette idiote arrive toujours à me faire dire n'importe quoi ! Je la déteste ! »  
« Vraiment ? » déclara une voix derrière l'arbre où se trouvait notre héroïne. Malheureusement, Natsuki n'avait pas assez débourrée pour reconnaître la voix de la personne.  
« T'es qui ? » demanda brutalement Natsuki.  
La personne de l'autre côté de l'arbre fut bien surprise de la question.  
« Qu'est-ce que cela peux bien faire ? » reprit l'inconnu.  
« Bah, de toute façon, j'en ai rien à foutre ! » déclara froidement notre héroïne.  
« Attention à ton langage, Natsuki ! » rétorqua l'autre personne.  
« C'est Nao qui m'a habitué à parler comme ça, j'y peux rien moi ! »  
« De Nao et de Shizuru, qui est-ce que tu préfères ? »  
Natsuki écarquilla les yeux : Qui pouvait bien lui demander ce genre de question ?  
« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, donc je ne répondrais pas à la question ! » grommela Natsuki en croisant ses bras.  
« Tu ne veux pas répondre ou tu ne connais pas la réponse ? »

Soudain la personne se dévoila devant les yeux de notre princesse: « Hé ? Nao qu'est-ce que tu… »  
« Chut… » murmura Nao en s'approchant lentement de son amie. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, non millimètres de celles de Natsuki. Cette dernière était comme pétrifiée sur place.  
Soudain Nao s'arrêta et regarda sur le côté : « Tu ne comptes même pas réagir ? »  
Natsuki tourna la tête pour voir à qui Nao pouvait bien parler.  
« Ara, et pourquoi le devrais-je ? » répondit une brune qui se tenait devant les deux jeunes filles.  
« C'est ta fiancé quand même, non ? » commenta Nao qui se releva pour faire face à Shizuru.  
« Cela ne veux pas dire que j'ai tous les droits sur Natsuki. » déclara calment la brunette.  
« Alors cela ne te dérangerais pas qu'elle et moi, nous… »  
« Ara, mais vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, je… »  
« Urusai !! » hurla Natsuki de plein poumon, « Et mon avis dans tout ça ?! Je ne suis pas un jouet, je vous signal ! »

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent sans voix face à l'intervention de la princesse d'Artai. Cette dernière tenait sa tête entre ses mains, sa migraine recommençait une fois de plus et plus forte que jamais.  
« Alors départage-nous ! Choisis l'une d'entre nous ! » déclara Nao avec une voix qui semblait irritée.  
« Urusai… Urusai ! URUSAI !!! » hurla Natsuki à tue tête. Elle tremblait énormément et transpirait.  
« Natsuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » demanda Shizuru très inquiète.  
« Taisez-vous, je ne veux plus vous entendre ! La ferme !!! »  
La princesse se sentit blessée par les propos de sa fiancée et recula de quelques pas. Elle et Nao s'échangèrent un regard anxieux.  
Lorsque Natsuki se leva brutalement : « Mais la ferme, la ferme !! Sortez de ma tête !!! »  
D'un mouvement brusque du bras, Natsuki fendit l'arbre en deux, sous les yeux de deux jeunes filles totalement choquées. Elles reculèrent de quelques pas, il était clair que Natsuki n'était pas dans son état normal.  
Soudain Natsuki se jeta sur Nao et la plaqua à terre en l'étranglant d'une main. La veuve noire n'arrivait pas à se dégager, son amie avait une force surnaturelle et elle perdait son énergie au fur et à mesure qu'elle ne recevait plus d'air. Natsuki leva son autre main au-dessus de la tête de son amie.  
« Crevez tous ! » hurla Natsuki avant d'abattre son bras.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Nao ferma les yeux, l'impacte était imminent. Mais rien ne la toucha, elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit que Shizuru s'était jetée sur le bras de Natsuki.  
« Natsuki, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » cria Shizuru qui essayait de ramener son amie à ses esprits. Nao profita de cet instant pour projeter son assaillant en arrière avec ses jambes. Mais la princesse d'Artai se releva rapidement et se préparait à une nouvelle attaque. Il fallait que Shizuru et Nao s'enfuient loin de cette furie.  
« Hé, little pup', c'est quoi ton problème ? Si tu ne peux pas répondre, t'es pas obligé d'essayer de nous tuer ! » réprimanda Nao qui ne comprenait plus la situation.  
« Nao, elle n'est pas dans son état normal ! » Shizuru tira le bras de la jeune fille afin de lui dire de s'éloigné de leur amie.  
« Urusai ! Urusai ! » hurla une nouvelle fois notre héroïne avant de jeter un regard meurtrier vers ses deux amies.  
Les deux jeunes filles comprirent immédiatement les intentions de Natsuki et décidèrent de fuir. Au moment où Shizuru allait se mettre à courir, elle vit des larmes couler des yeux de sa fiancée. Elle se demanda la raison de ces pleurs et son cœur se serra.  
La furie décida de passer à l'attaque sur la personne la plus proche d'elle, Shizuru. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
« Shizuru, dégage vite de là ! » cria Nao un peu plus loin derrière.  
La brune prit une grande inspiration et hurla : « On se calme, stupide fille ! »  
Elle avait hurlé ces mots de la manière la plus ferme et stricte qu'elle le pouvait en essayant d'imiter la ton de la reine d'Artai. Natsuki s'arrêta net face à ces paroles si familières.  
Elle tomba à genou en tenant sa tête avec ses mains : « Urusai ! Urusai… »  
A présent, notre héroïne sanglotait en répétant sans arrêt ce même mot. Shizuru s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.  
« Doucement, calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. » murmura la brune d'une voix calme et reposante dans l'oreille de la jeune fille en larme.  
Sans trop comprendre le pourquoi de son acte, Shizuru embrassa sa fiancée. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Et elle retomba dans les bras de la brune, la tête sur son épaule. Nao s'approcha lentement de nos deux princesses, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure devant la scène qu'elle venait de voir.  
« On va dire qu'elle t'a choisie pour cette fois… » Après ces paroles, Nao partir en direction du village.  
« Nao, mais où… »  
« Je vais chercher de l'aide ! » déclara la jeune fille sans se retourner.  
Shizuru la regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers celle qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Natsuki dormait paisiblement apparemment.  
« Natsuki, que t'est-il arrivée ? » se demanda Shizuru lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa fiancée avait une forte fièvre.  
« Je t'en prie Nao, fais vite… » chuchota-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte pour réchauffer sa compagne souffrante.

« Où suis-je… ? » murmura Natsuki en ouvrant lentement ses yeux. Elle vit Youko s'approcher de son lit.  
« Natsuki, tu es réveillée ? Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-elle doucement à la jeune fille.  
« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »  
« Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Quoi que c'est normal avec tout l'alcool que tu as ingurgité. De quoi tu rappelles-tu en dernier ? » interrogea la femme médecin qui voulait récolter le plus d'information possible pour apprendre plus sur l'état de sa patiente.  
« Ben, je me rappelle pas de grand-chose, seulement que Midori m'avait fait boire… Après c'est le noir total… » répondit Natsuki qui sentit de nouveau un mal de tête venir.  
« Ne force pas, tu dois te reposer ! » ordonna rapidement Youko.  
« Youko, dit-moi ce qui s'est passé, s'il te plaît. »  
La femme regarda un instant la princesse d'Artai. Elle se demandait s'il fallait vraiment révéler la vérité, même si elle-même, ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était produit hier soir.  
« Hier soir, tu es entrée dans une sorte de transe… Et tu as essayé de tuer Nao et Shizuru. » déclara lentement et calmement Youko.  
« Quoi ?! Vont-elles bien ? » Natsuki était toute paniquée de savoir qu'elle avait voulu assassiner ses amies.  
« Calme-toi, elles n'ont rien. » répliqua le docteur, « J'ai pris des échantillons de ton sang pour voir s'il n'y a pas de problème. Il se pourrait que tu aies été empoisonné lors de ton excursion avec Shizuru la dernière fois. »  
« Euh… Je peux partir ? » demanda Natsuki qui n'aimait pas rester cloitrée dans une chambre remplie de médicament et surtout de seringue.  
« Il faut que tu te reposes encore. » rétorqua sévèrement Youko.  
« Ouais, mais je ne peux pas me reposer chez moi ? »  
« Je te connais que trop bien, Natsuki et je sais que tu ne vas pas rester tranquille. » argumenta la femme médecin lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrée dans la pièce.  
« Je peux veiller à ce qu'elle reste tranquille durant la journée, Youko-San » déclara la personne.  
« Mmmh ! Si c'est toi Shizuru, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient. »  
Shizuru s'approcha et Natsuki et se posa sur le lit. Elle posa son front contre celui de sa fiancée pour s'assurer que celle-ci n'avait plus de fièvre. Natsuki rougit et était étonnée que Shizuru soit aussi près d'elle.  
« Heureusement, la fièvre a baissée. Comment te sens-tu, Natsuki ? » interrogea la brune.  
« Ah, euh… Ca va, un peu fatiguée… » grommela la princesse d'Artai.  
« Ok, vous pouvez partir. Shizuru, je compte sur toi pour me dire s'il y a du changement ou autre, d'accord ? » ajouta Youko avant de les laisser partir.

« Laissez-moi, je veux aller la voir ! »  
« Non, Nao ! Youko a dit qu'il fallait la laisser se reposer. Nous risquons de la fatigué, surtout avec toutes nos questions. » rétorqua Mai en retenant le bras de son amie.  
« Je sais que tu es inquiète pour ton amie, mais dis-toi que c'est pour son bien. Alors soit patiente. » ajouta Haruka qui était assise sur un fauteuil, jambes et bras croisés. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais elle aussi, se souciait de l'état de la princesse d'Artai.  
Nao se dirigea vers la fenêtre, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de déclarer forfait. Sa rage décupla lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru et Natsuki sortir de chez Midori et Youko. La brune tenait sa fiancée par le bras pour la soutenir. Nao serra le poing et se mordit les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Midori avec un regard songeur.  
« Je ne sais pas, mais je vais très vite le découvrir. Je vais immédiatement me mettre à faire des recherches et analyser le sang de Natsuki. » répondit Youko sur un ton très sérieux.  
« Ok, moi, je vais écrire une lettre pour informer à sa majesté des évènements qui se sont produits. » Sur ces mots, Midori quitta la pièce.  
« Je trouverais ce qui cloche ! » se promit Youko qui se mit tout de suite, au travail.

Natsuki était assise dans son salon pendant que Shizuru préparait du thé dans la cuisine.  
« Ne, Shizuru… Que s'est-t il passé hier soir ? » demanda enfin la jeune fille.  
« Ara ? Natsuki ne se rappelle de rien ? » répondit Shizuru depuis la cuisine.  
« Non… Et je suis désolé… »  
« Natsuki n'a pas besoin de s'excuser, ce n'est pas de sa faute. » rétorqua la brune.  
« Mais j'ai quand même essayé de vous tuer, Nao et toi ! » cria Natsuki par frustration.  
Shizuru sortit de la cuisine avec deux tasses de thé qu'elle posa sur la petite table de la salle de séjour. Puis se tourna vers Natsuki.  
« Ara, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. J'espère que Youko-San découvrira rapidement le problème. Et s'il te plaît reste calme, tu as besoin de repos. » déclara la brunette en tendant une tasse à sa campagne.  
La princesse d'Artai buvait tranquillement son thé, quand soudain sa migraine la fit grimacer.  
« Natsuki aimerait de l'aspirine ? » demanda Shizuru qui allait se lever.  
« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Cela n'a aucun effet sur ma migraine. Ca va passer. » répondit Natsuki calmement avec un sourire pour ne pas inquiéter la brune.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai aussi informé Youko-San de ces migraines que tu as souvent. » ajouta Shizuru en sirotant son thé, « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, fais le moi savoir. »  
Natsuki regarda un instant la princesse de Fuuka, puis détourna la tête.  
« Est-ce… Est-ce que tu pourrais me jouer du violon, s'il te plaît ? » grommela Natsuki en rougissant. La brune était bien surprise de la requête de son amie. Mais ce fut avec un grand sourire et plaisir qu'elle partit chercher son instrument.  
« Y a-t-il un morceau en particulier que Natsuki aimerait que je lui joue ? »  
« N'importe quoi fera l'affaire… » répondit Natsuki qui reposa sa tasse sur la table.  
Shizuru entama un magnifique morceau de violon sous l'écoute attentive de sa fiancée. Natsuki se sentait apaisée, elle ne voulait pas le dire à Shizuru qu'elle aimait sa façon de jouer par pur fierté.  
Après plusieurs morceaux, Natsuki s'endormit doucement sur le canapé. La brune la recouvrit d'une couverture et partit se refaire du thé.

Tout le monde s'était réuni dans le salon de Midori à l'exception de nos deux princesses et de Youko.  
« Ca fait deux jours maintenant, peut-on aller la voir ? » demanda Mai qui ne pouvait plus d'attendre de revoir son amie d'enfance.  
« Du calme, tout le monde ! » commença Midori, « Vous allez pouvoir la voir aujourd'hui, elle et Shizuru vont venir ici, dans pas longtemps. »  
« Savons-nous enfin ce qui lui ait arrivé ? » questionna Haruka.  
« Pas encore… Cela fait deux jours et deux nuits que Youko cherche sans se reposer. » expliqua tristement Midori.

« Natsuki, il est temps d'aller voir les autres. »  
« Ouais, j'arrive ! » répondit Natsuki en sortant de la salle de bain. Elle avait repris des forces et pouvait à présent sans problème, se mouvoir sans peine.  
Lorsque Natsuki entra dans la demeure de Midori, elle se fit assaillir par Midori, Mai et Mikoto. Shizuru pénétra dans la pièce et salua tout le monde. Son regard croisa celui de Nao dans le coin de la salle. Celle-ci s'empressa de regarder dans une autre direction.  
Tout le monde discutait joyeusement au salon.  
« Je propose qu'on se fasse un karaoké ! » exclama Mai avec un énorme enthousiasme comme toujours.  
« Oi, Mai ! Ca t'arrive de penser à autre chose ? » déclara Natsuki qui ne voulait absolument pas chanter.  
« Ce n'est pas drôle, t'as même pas chanté la dernière fois ! » répliqua la rouquine, « Pour la peine, c'est toi qui chante en premier ! »  
Sans même que notre héroïne ne puisse contredire, Mai, Mikoto et Nao l'avaient déjà poussé à l'avant de tout le monde, micro dans la main. Et la musique démarra.  
« Attendez ! Je ne sais même pas quelle musique je dois chanter ! » hurla Natsuki sans le faire exprès à travers le micro, ce qui cassa les oreilles à toutes nos amies.  
« Hé, little puppy ! Tu veux peut-être que je chante avec toi ! » déclara Nao qui se colla contre son amie. Elle savait très bien que Natsuki n'avait aucun souvenir de l'accident et avait décidé d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ce soir là.

Toute la salle riait à la 'splendide' prestation de Natsuki durant son chant. Par pur fierté, notre héroïne décida de quand même terminer sa chanson. La musique et les rires commençaient à se mélanger dans sa tête. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble.  
« Tue-les tous ! » ordonna une voix dans la tête de Natsuki.  
« Détruit tout ! » déclara une autre voix.  
« Fait jaillir le sang ! »  
Natsuki tremblaient de tout son corps et murmura : « Non… Non… »  
Nao et Shizuru qui avaient immédiatement compris se qui se passait, se levèrent rapidement, tandis que les autres se demandaient toutes ce qui était entrain de prendre à Natsuki.  
« Ca lui reprend ! Attention tout le monde ! » hurla Nao très nerveuse.  
Toutes se levèrent très inquiètes et se demandaient ce qu'il fallait faire. Lorsque soudain Natsuki bondit sur la table et la fit partir en mille morceaux.  
« Reculez tous ! » ordonna Midori qui essaya de se rapprocher de la jeune fille en transe. En un fragment de seconde, Natsuki la fit voler à travers toute la pièce.  
« Et merde ! Shizuru, fais quelque chose ! » gueula Nao qui s'empressa de voir l'état de Midori.  
« Mais que puis-je faire ? » questionna Shizuru qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.  
« Je ne sais pas, moi ! T'as réussi à la calmer la dernière fois ! Embrasse-la comme tu l'avais fait ! »  
« Quoi ?! Tu l'as embrassé ?! » commenta la blonde totalement choquée.  
« Haruka, ce n'est pas le moment ! » reprit Mai qui aida Nao à relevé la pauvre Midori.  
« Désolé… »  
La brune s'approcha lentement de Natsuki : « Natsuki, reste calme… »  
Cette dernière se jeta sur Shizuru et la plaqua au sol. Elle ramassa un morceau de la table qui était en forme de pieu et le leva au dessus de sa fiancée.  
Haruka se précipita immédiatement pour secourir son amie. Mais sans trop comprendre comment, elle fut projetée contre le mur. Natsuki l'avait propulsé d'un simple regard, puis elle fixa de nouveau la proie qui se trouvait juste en dessous d'elle.  
« Non, ne fait pas ça, Natsuki ! » cria la rouquine au moment où la furie abattit son arme.

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!! »  
Tout le monde dans la pièce était tétanisé de ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Du sang jaillissait en grande quantité. Natsuki avait planté son pieu dans son épaule gauche et hurlait de douleur. Elle baissa son regard vers la brunette : « En-Enfuis-toi, vite ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! »  
Shizuru ne voulait pas fuir, elle voulait tenter le tout pour le tout, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Elle se releva rapidement et prit possession des lèvres de sa fiancée sous le regard ébahi de tout le monde.  
Les muscles de Natsuki se détendirent lentement et celle-ci s'évanouit exactement comme la dernière fois. Shizuru reprit lentement son souffle en regardant Natsuki dans ses bras.  
« Ecoutez, tout le monde ! J'ai enfin découvert le problème ! » déclara Youko en entrant dans la pièce, « Que s'est-il passé ici ?! »


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

« Attendez que je récapitule… » déclara Haruka en fronçant des sourcilles, « Kuga est atteinte d'un virus qui la met dans un état de transe et le seul moyen qu'on a pour la calmer, c'est que Shizuru l'embrasse, est-ce bien cela ? »  
Tout le monde dans la pièce acquiesça calmement. Haruka se leva de sa chaise : « Quoi ?! Et vous acceptiez ça ? Je veux plus d'explication, moi ! »  
« Du calme, Haruka. » chuchota Shizuru qui regardait si Natsuki qui avait sa tête couchée sur ses jambes, ne s'était pas réveillée.  
« Laissez-moi expliquer la situation » reprit calmement Youko, « En fait, Natsuki a certainement été empoisonnée lors de l'attaque dans la forêt. Ce virus s'appelle M.A.D. »  
« M.A.D ? » interrogea Mai.  
« Molécule d'Adn Démentielle… » répondit la femme médecin, « Pour faire simple, ce virus pousse les gens dans la démence. Les contaminés détruisent et tuent tout sur leurs passages. »  
« Comment un tel virus peut-il donc exister ? » questionna Midori très songeuse.  
« Ce virus a été créé par les hommes dans un but militaire. Des chercheurs voulaient inventer un virus qui décuplerait la puissance des soldats, c'était à l'époque où le pays de Fuuka et d'Artai était encore en guerre. Malheureusement, le projet fut un échec total. Car nous découvrîmes rapidement que cela avait des séquelles mentales chez les cobayes. » expliqua Youko qui regarda Natsuki avec des yeux inquiets.  
« Y a-t-il un antidote ? » demanda la brunette.  
« Lorsque la reine d'Artai avait découvert se projet et ses conséquences, elle ordonna la destruction total du virus ainsi que les documents le concernant. Je pense que le roi de l'Obsidian a réussi par je ne sais qu'elle moyen, à reproduire ce virus. Et pour répondre à ta question, aucun antidote n'a encore vu le jour jusqu'à présent. »  
Une atmosphère pesante régnait dans la pièce, personne ne disait un seul mot. Shizuru caressa délicatement la tête de sa fiancée.  
Nao la fixa un instant avant de se tourner vers Youko : « Et pour cette histoire de baiser ? »  
Youko se mit à réfléchir un instant en se frottant la tempe: « A vrai dire, je ne sais pas… Est-ce seulement Shizuru qui peut le faire ? »  
« Euh… Faut dire aussi qu'il n'y a eu qu'elle qui l'a testé. » répliqua Nao.  
« Je vois… Mais je pense que les migraines de Natsuki sont un signe pour nous prévenir que le virus fait des ravages. A ce moment-là, je pense qu'on devrait tenter de la calmer avant qu'elle ne devienne une furie, non ? »  
« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » interrogea la princesse de Fuuka.  
« Tout simplement, Shizuru, dès que Natsuki aura mal à la tête, tu devras t'empresser de l'embrasser. » déclara Youko sans le moindre soupçon de tact.  
« Hé ? Pourquoi elle ? » rétorqua Nao en haussant un petit peu la voix.  
« Ben, c'est sa fiancée et puis au moins, on est sûr que ça marchera. » répondit la blonde qui n'avait pas compris la réaction de la veuve noire.

Natsuki se réveilla doucement par le bruit que faisaient les autres. Elle fut surprise de voir tout le monde rassembler autour d'elle et surtout qu'elle dormait sur Shizuru.  
« Hé ? Il se passe quoi là ? » demanda Natsuki en paniquant un peu.  
Mai se leva rapidement et tira Mikoto et Haruka avec elle. Midori et Nao s'éclipsèrent elles aussi, rapidement de la demeure. La brune regarda la scène avec beaucoup de stupeur.  
Youko soupira : « Il semblerait qu'on ait été désignée pour tout expliquer à Natsuki… »  
« Quoiiiiiii ?! » hurla la princesse d'Artai, « Vous êtes entrain de me dire que je suis une psychopathe ambulante et que Shizuru doit m'embrasser pour me calmer ? Et pire encore, elle l'a déjà fait deux fois ?!? »  
Apparemment, notre petite héroïne avait reçu beaucoup trop d'information d'un seul coup. Elle commençait à s'agiter dans tous les sens lorsque la femme médecin décida de la calmer.  
« Du calme ! Où est le problème puisque c'est ta fiancée ? Et ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais un antidote dès que possible. » commenta-t-elle froidement.  
« Ara, cela dérange ma Natsuki que je l'embrasse que devrais-je dire alors ? » ajouta Shizuru sur un ton moqueur. Natsuki lui envoya un regard noir, mais ne répliqua point.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devras t'y faire avec, nous n'avons pas d'autre solution pour le moment. Et si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper. » Sur ces mots, Youko se dirigea dans sa chambre.  
« Ara, nous ferions mieux de rentrer nous aussi. » déclara la brune qui se leva, suivit de Natsuki.

Notre petite princesse d'Artai guettait dans la maison: « Shizuru prend une douche là, je vais pouvoir me venger. »  
Sur ces mots, Natsuki se faufila dans la cuisine dont la brune lui avait interdit l'accès car elle avait découvert que sa fiancée était une catastrophe ambulante au niveau culinaire. La louve ouvrit doucement une armoire. Tout ce qu'on entendit était un rire démoniaque provenant de la cuisine.  
Shizuru sortit tranquillement de la salle de bain, elle se frottait les cheveux avec un linge et allait gentiment se faire du thé. Elle regarda un instant où se trouvait Natsuki et découvrit que celle-ci lisait sagement un livre dans le salon. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'en réalité tout ceci n'était qu'une simple comédie.  
La princesse de Fuuka revint avec sa tasse de thé dans la main. Natsuki observa tous les faits et gestes de son amie. Shizuru prit une petite gorgée de son précieux liquide.  
La louve retint son souffle et ne quittait pas la brune des yeux une seule seconde. Cette dernière posa sa tasse sur la table avec fracas, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. La brunette avait un regard meurtrier. Peut-être même pire que celle de la reine d'Artai, se disait Natsuki qui commençait à avoir peur.  
« Natsuki… » débuta Shizuru avec un grand sourire sur le visage, « Serais-tu entrée dans ma cuisine ? »  
« Ta ? Je te signale que cette maison est à nous deux. » rétorqua Natsuki.  
« Pourquoi Natsuki a-t-elle échangé l'étiquette du sel et du sucre ? »  
La délinquante eut un grand sourire satisfait sur son visage avant de déclarer : « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. »  
« Ara, si c'est comme cela que tu le prends. Je pense que ta ration de mayonnaise hebdomadaire se réduit à zéro désormais. » conclu la brune avec un magnifique sourire.  
« Quoi ?! Mais c'est injuste ! Déjà qu'une fois par semaine, ce n'était pas assez ! C'est sacré pour moi la mayonnaise ! »  
« De même que pour mon thé et tu viens de le profaner avec tes âneries. » rétorqua la brune outrée d'avoir gâché son breuvage avec du sel, à cause de sa fiancée. Elle se leva et se pencha vers l'oreille de Natsuki.  
« Comme tu l'as dit, œil pour œil, dent pour dent. » murmura-t-elle avant de partir se refaire une tasse de thé. Notre princesse d'Artai dut déclarer forfait pour cette fois-ci, mais elle n'avait pas encore abandonné la guerre. Et la bataille continua…

Lorsque Natsuki jouait du piano, le couvercle se referma brutalement d'un coup, laissant de justesse le temps à notre pianiste d'enlever ses doigts.  
« Ara, que je suis maladroite parfois. » ricana Shizuru avec un visage même pas désolé.  
Notre petite rebelle sortit de sa douche pendant que Shizuru lisait tranquillement. Soudain celle-ci se retrouva complètement trempe, d'un mouvement de la tête, Natsuki avait fait gicler toute l'eau qu'elle avait dans ses cheveux sur sa fiancée.  
« Ah ? Tu étais là ? » fit Natsuki sur un faux ton surpris.  
C'est ainsi que toute la soirée continua sur cette guerre incessante.

Natsuki et Shizuru était épuisées et bien entendue, en manque d'idée, voilà six heures d'affiler qu'elles se jouaient des mauvais tours.  
« On fait une trêve ? » demanda Natsuki totalement fatiguée.  
« On fait une trêve. » répondit Shizuru bien heureuse de pouvoir enfin baisser sa garde.  
Et les deux jeunes filles s'étalèrent sur le canapé, Natsuki de façon très rustre et Shizuru de façon gracieuse.  
« C'est quand même moi qui ait gagné ! » grommela Natsuki sur un dernier effort.  
Shizuru allait répliquer lorsque soudain, une dernière idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se pencha vers la fameuse gagnante et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue.  
« Voilà le prix du vainqueur. » annonça Shizuru en riant car elle connaissait déjà d'avance la réaction de son amie. Natsuki rougit et tomba du canapé lorsqu'elle essaya de s'éloigner de la brune. Shizuru quant à elle, était satisfaite du résultat, même si elle ne s'attendait pas que Natsuki trébuche de sa place.  
La brune se pencha au dessus de celle qui était à terre : « Ara, il semblerait que j'ai quand même eu le dernier mot. »  
« Shizuru ! Tu as triché ! On a dit qu'on faisait une trêve ! » répliqua la princesse d'Artai.  
« Ara, mais je n'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai juste voulu récompenser la gagnante. »  
Natsuki ne put qu'avouer une nouvelle fois, son échec. Cette femme arrivait toujours à prendre le dessus sur elle, se disait-elle plus frustrée que jamais.  
« Ara, je vais sortir faire un tour, Natsuki. » annonça la brunette avant de quitter la maison. Elle se dirigea là où se trouvait l'arbre que Natsuki avait fondu en deux. Elle s'arrêta un instant à cet endroit pour admirer la pleine lune.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ? »  
Shizuru ne se retourna pas, elle avait reconnue la voix de l'arrivant.  
« Ara, et toi ? Que fais-tu ici, Nao ? » répondit-elle calmement.  
« Je vais où je veux et quand je veux ! »  
« Ara, Natsuki disait cette phrase, il y a dix ans de cela. Elle venait donc de toi. » ricana la brune qui se retourna enfin pour faire face à la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.  
« Fais pas comme si tu la connaissais ! » rétorqua Nao, « Tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que moi ! »  
« Certainement, je n'en doute point. Mais j'ai encore tout mon temps pour apprendre à la connaître. » déclara Shizuru avec un sourire qui agaçait son interlocutrice.  
« C'est injuste… » murmura Nao tout doucement.  
« Plait-il ? »  
« C'est injuste que ce soit toi qui soit fiancée avec elle ! Mais je ne baisse pas les bras pour autant ! » cria la veuve noire.  
La brune fit quelques pas dans la direction du village, mais avant de quitter Nao, elle lui confia : « La dernière fois, je t'ai dis que je n'en avais rien à faire, si Natsuki et toi étiez ensemble. » Shizuru tourna la tête et regarda Nao dans les yeux, « Je crois que j'ai changé d'avis. »  
« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? » rétorqua Nao désemparée et irritée.  
« Cela veux dire ce que cela dit » ajouta Shizuru sans se retournée et en marchant vers sa maison.  
Nao resta un moment seule avec ses pensée : « Cela veux dire que tu l'aimes aussi ? »

Lorsque Shizuru était arrivée chez elle, tout était éteint. Natsuki devait déjà être au lit, pensa-t-elle. La brune partit se changer en pyjama et se glissa doucement dans le lit pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne.  
« Tu en as mis du temps… » grommela mollement la princesse d'Artai.  
« Ara, je t'ai réveillé ? Gomen. »  
« Hé ! Mais c'est que t'es gelée en plus ! » remarqua Natsuki lorsque son pied avait touché celui de sa fiancée.  
« Il faisait assez frais à l'extérieur. » répondit Shizuru qui se blottissait sous la couverture pour se réchauffer. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud dans son dos.  
« Natsuki ? » interrogea-t-elle désorientée.  
« Urusai, je n'ai pas envie de tu tombes malades, c'est tout ! » expliqua notre petite rebelle qui entoura Shizuru de ses bras. La brune se laissa faire et profita de son radiateur vivant à côté d'elle.  
« Bonne nuit, ma Natsuki. » chuchota-t-elle.  
« Mmmmh… Nuit… » marmonna Natsuki qui s'était déjà rendormie.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Shizuru fut tirée de son sommeil par des tremblements de lit. Elle se leva pour voir ce que pouvait bien fabriquer sa fiancée.  
« Natsuki ?! Est-ce que ça va ?! » interrogea la brune très inquiète. Natsuki frissonnait violement en se tenant la tête dans ses mains. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur que Shizuru entendit.  
« Serait-ce à cause du virus ? » s'interrogea Shizuru avant de prendre la jeune fille souffrante dans ses bras, « Calme-toi, Natsuki… »  
Elle embrassa délicatement Natsuki sur les lèvres. Les tremblements se calmèrent petit à petit. Lorsque soudain, Natsuki bondit du lit et atterrit la tête la première sur le sol.  
« Aïe ! » articula-t-elle.  
« Ara, est-ce que ça va, Natsuki ? » demanda la brune qui se mit à rire lorsqu'elle découvrit que Natsuki était entrain de rougir, « Ara, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je t'embrasse. »  
« Ouais, mais c'est aussi la première fois que je suis consciente à ce moment là ! » grogna la princesse d'Artai.  
« Au moins, ta migraine est passée. Il va falloir que j'informe Youko-San que cela fonctionne. »  
« Quoi ?! Ce n'était même pas sûr ? » fit Natsuki encore toute rouge.  
« Ara, ara… »  
« Quoi ara ? »  
« Donc ça marche quand tu l'embrasses, très intéressant. » concéda Youko qui prit note de l'information.  
« Youhou ! Va falloir fêter cette grande nouvelle ! » ajouta Midori très motivée.  
Shizuru se contenta de sourire pendant que Natsuki pleurait dans ses bras face à cette annonce.  
« Little pup' ! On y va ! » cria Nao un peu plus loin qui tenait deux chevaux.  
Shizuru avait un regard interrogateur et fixa sa fiancée.  
« Je vais faire une petite promenade avec Nao. » expliqua Natsuki gaiement, « Je reviendrais dans pas longtemps. » Sur ces mots, Natsuki couru rejoindre son amie. Elle avait le sourire d'une enfant qu'on emmenait au parc de jeu. Ce genre de sourire, elle ne l'avait pas avec sa fiancée, se disait Shizuru qui regarda les deux jeunes filles partirent sur leurs montures.

Après une grande promenade, Natsuki et Nao décidèrent de laisser les chevaux se reposer un moment, avant de rentrer. Elles se couchèrent dans l'herbe et elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Toutes les cinq minutes, elles se tapaient un terrible fou rire.  
« C'est fou » commença Natsuki, « Cela fait quand même onze ans que l'on se connaît ! Je me rappellerais toujours de notre première rencontre. »  
Nao se mit à rire : « Qui aurait cru qu'une princesse savait se défendre face à une délinquante de bas quartier. Même si à la fin, c'est moi qui a gagné ! »  
« Je te signal que tu as essayé de me voler ! Et la maintenant, je suis sûr que si on se battait, c'est moi qui gagnerais ! » rétorqua la princesse d'Artai.  
« Tu veux parier ? » ajouta Nao avant de se jeter sur Natsuki. Nos deux jeunes filles se firent une petite séance de catch avec beaucoup de rire. Ce fut notre petite héroïne qui prit le dessus. Elle avait plaqué son amie au sol et la bloqua par les poignets.  
« Tu vois, j'ai gagné ! » déclara victorieusement la louve.  
« Je devrais te récompenser alors » annonça Nao en rapprochant lentement son visage de son opposante.  
« Tu parles comme Shizuru ! » reprit Natsuki en riant. La veuve noire s'arrêta net et repoussa son amie sur le côté. La louve ne comprit pas la réaction de sa camarade de jeu.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Shizuru ? » demanda cette dernière.  
« Hé ? Pourquoi ça ? »  
« Répond simplement à la question et non par une autre question ! » reprit sèchement Nao.  
Natsuki se gratta la tête : « Ben, c'est ma fiancée, c'est tout… »  
« Rien de plus ? »  
« Comment ça… » Natsuki s'interrompu lorsqu'elle regarda dans les yeux de son amie, des yeux replis de passion qui plongeaient dans les siens. Elle resta figée là à contempler son amie.  
Soudain, Nao se leva : « On fait la course jusqu'au village ? »  
Natsuki se sentit désorientée un petit instant, mais sourit peu après : « Bien sûr ! »  
Nos deux jeunes filles montèrent sur leurs destriers et les firent galoper.

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir, Shizuru ? »  
« Ara, Natsuki est motivée pour aller à la fête ? Que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea la brune.  
« Avec Nao, on a pariées sur qui tiendra le mieux l'alcool ! » annonça joyeusement Natsuki.  
« Amuse-toi bien alors. » déclara Shizuru qui poussa sa fiancée à l'extérieur de la maison et ferma la porte derrière. Et elle se posa contre la fenêtre en regardant s'éloigner la jeune fille.

Natsuki arriva à la salle de fête au grand étonnement de tout le monde, sauf de Nao.  
« Que la fête commence ! » annonça Midori, bouteille à la main.  
Natsuki et Nao se regardèrent avec défi et avaient chacune un verre plein dans la main.  
Elles enchainèrent chacune à leur tour un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq verres. Natsuki commençait déjà à tituber quant à Nao, elle semblait encore sobre.  
« Tsss ! Une princesse ne peut rien contre moi ! » grogna Nao avec un grand sourire machiavélique. Les autres convives admiraient l'affrontement avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.  
Et cela se termina par la défaite de Natsuki qui tenait à peine debout, tandis que son adversaire était tout simplement un peu joyeux.  
« Bon je crois que je vais la ramener. » dit Nao en passant sa tête sous le bras de la jeune fille totalement à l'ouest à présent, « Je reviens plus tard ! »  
Nao avait du mal à faire avancer son amie car celle-ci ne faisait aucun effort pour avancer.  
« Tu sais que tu es lourde, Natsuki ! » grogna la fille aux cheveux rouges. Natsuki se contenta de rire de plein poumon, alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que son amie lui disait.

Les bruits à l'extérieur, attira l'attention de Shizuru qui lisait tranquillement dans la chambre. Elle se déplaça dans le salon sans allumer la lumière et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle vit Nao et Natsuki qui était juste à quelques pas de là où elle se trouvait. Et depuis ici, elle pouvait tout entendre.  
« Hé, Natsuki ! Tu pourrais faire un effort pour marcher, non ? » critiqua Nao qui n'avait presque plus de force. Notre héroïne tomba dans les bras de son amie. Nao ne put s'empêcher de rougir, même si ce geste n'était pas prémédité. A présent, leurs fronts se touchèrent, Nao pouvait sentir la respiration chaude de Natsuki et surtout l'odeur de l'alcool. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle se resserra contre la louve et l'embrassa tendrement. A sa grande surprise, Natsuki répondait à son baiser et avec beaucoup de délicatesse.  
Shizuru assistait à la scène en silence, elle avait le cœur serré, elle allait retourner dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Natsuki.

« Mmmmh… Shizuru… » murmura Natsuki entre les baisers avec Nao.  
Les yeux de Nao s'ouvrirent au maximum, elle serra le poing : « Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que c'est son nom que tu appelles ? »  
Natsuki ne répondit pas, elle avait un sourire d'enfant dessiné sur son visage. Les larmes venaient aux yeux de la veuve noire, mais celle-ci les retint. Elle lâcha sa bien aimée et lui tourna le dos.  
« C'est injuste ! Non seulement tu nais en tant que princesse et que tu sois fiancées avec elle. Mais il faut aussi que tu prennes son cœur, Shizuru ?! » hurla Nao qui se retourna vers la fenêtre, elle savait très bien que depuis le début, la brune les épiait.  
Shizuru décida de sortir de la maison et d'aller à la rencontre de ses deux amies.  
« Nao… » commença-t-elle.  
« Tais-toi, je ne veux rien entendre ! » interrompu Nao en rage, « Dit-moi, Shizuru… Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »  
« Ara, Nao, je pense que… »  
« Répond simplement à la question ! Tu l'aimes ou pas ? » rétorqua violemment Nao.  
Shizuru regarda la jeune fille en proie aux larmes un instant, avant de déclarer : « Oui, je l'aime… »  
Nao jeta Natsuki dans les bras de sa fiancée. La louve qui reconnu l'odeur familière se blottit contre Shizuru.  
Avant de partir, Nao déclara : « Je respecte son choix et si toi aussi, tu l'aimes, je n'ai donc pas le droit de m'interposer. » Elle regarda froidement dans les yeux écarlates de la princesse de Fuuka, « T'as intérêt à la rendre heureuse, sinon je viendrais la récupérer ! » Puis son regard se tourna vers la jeune fille qui dormait à moitié debout, « Je pense qu'elle ne se rappellera pas de la soirée, alors s'il te plaît, garde pour toi ce qui s'est passé ce soir. »  
Sur ces paroles, Nao s'enfuit en courant sans laisser le temps à Shizuru de déclarer quelque chose.

Le lendemain, Natsuki ne se leva que vers midi, elle avait avalé bien trop d'alcool pour sa petite condition de princesse.  
« Et merde… Je crois que j'ai la gueule de bois… » grogna la jeune fille qui ne voulait pas sortir du lit. Mais elle décida quand même d'essayé une expédition dans la salle de bain. Après un pèlerinage épuisant, Natsuki atteignit enfin sa destination. Et pour tout l'effort qu'elle dut fournir, elle décida de faire toute sa toilette pour que cela vaille la peine qu'elle se soit déplacée.  
Lorsque la princesse d'Artai avait fini de se doucher, d'aller aux toilettes, de se brosser les dents et de se changer. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleures idées que de retourner se coucher. Elle s'écroula sur le lit avec bonheur.

« Ara, après tant d'effort, Natsuki va bêtement se recoucher ? » taquina sa fiancée qui entra dans la chambre. Elle tendit un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine à Natsuki.  
« Ah, merci ! J'en ai rudement besoin avec tout ce que j'ai bu hier soir… » fit Natsuki en avalent le médicament et l'eau.  
« Natsuki a tendance à ne plus se rappeler de rien du tout, une fois qu'elle a bu. Te rappelles-tu de quelque chose à propos de hier soir ? » interrogea la brune qui récupéra le verre des mains de la rebelle.  
« Quedal… » répondit simplement Natsuki qui se recoucha sur le lit, « Ah ? Je suis rentrée comment ? » La princesse d'Artai se releva pour voir Shizuru.  
« Ara, Nao t'a gentiment ramenée à la maison. Apparemment, c'est elle qui a gagné votre pari. »  
« Et merde… » injuria Natsuki qui n'aimait pas perdre.  
« Ara, Natsuki devrait faire attention à son langage, je ne le permettrais pas à ma future femme. »  
La brune s'assit à côté de Natsuki sur le lit. Elle plongea dans les magnifiques yeux émeraude de la rebelle qui ne manqua pas de rougir.  
« Je vais t'offrir un lot de consolation » chuchota Shizuru avant de s'emparer de la bouche de Natsuki. Cette dernière était rouge tomate et essaya d'articuler quelque chose.  
« Ara ? Plait-il ? » demanda la brune en riant.  
« M-m-m-m-mais… Shizuru… Je n'ai pas de maux de tête là… » bégaya la princesse d'Artai qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait.  
Shizuru la poussa sur le lit et se coucha sur elle. Elle approcha ses lèvres de la jeune fille rouge pivoine.  
« Je n'ai le droit d'embrasser ma petite Natsuki que lorsqu'elle a des migraines ? » susurra la brune avant de mordiller l'oreille de Natsuki. Puis elle reprit possession des lèvres de cette dernière. Natsuki était totalement sous le choc, mais ce qui la perturbait le plus, était le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas repousser sa fiancée. Le baiser devint de plus en plus intense, ce qui fit gémir notre petite louve de plaisir. Shizuru profita de l'ouverture pour faire entrer sa langue dans la bouche de la rebelle. Cette sensation était tout à fait nouvelle pour la princesse d'Artai, mais elle s'y habitua rapidement, tellement rapidement que ce fut Shizuru qui gémissait désormais. Elles durent briser le contacte pour reprendre leur respiration.

Natsuki ne lâchait pas ses yeux de celles de la brune. Elle se releva lentement pour renouveler le contacte avec celle qui devait un jour, devenir sa femme. Elle renversa Shizuru de côté afin de pouvoir à son tour, se mettre au-dessus. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant descendre baiser le cou.

Quelque chose chez les deux princesses demandait plus qu'un simple baiser. Elles avaient envie de se posséder l'une et l'autre. Natsuki continua son ascension et embrassant tout les bouts de chaires qui étaient à découvert. Ses mains exploraient une terre inconnue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lentement et délicatement, elle déboutonna le chemisier de Shizuru, en la fixant dans les yeux pour savoir si cette dernière voulait interrompre la session. Mais celle-ci ne fit rien, au contraire, son regard brillait de désire, le même que celui dans les yeux de sa compagne. Shizuru caressa affectueusement le visage de Natsuki avant de descendre sa main dans la nuque de la jeune fille.  
Soudain la sonnette retentit, mais la brune décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

Driiiing ! Driiiiiing ! Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !

« Fait chier ! » grogna Shizuru très irritée.  
Natsuki restait sans voix devant les paroles de la princesse de Fuuka.  
Elle se mit à rire ce qui frustra encore plus la brune.  
« Je crois que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. » déclara Natsuki qui fit un petit bécot à sa fiancée, « Je vais voir qui c'est. »  
Natsuki quitta la chambre laissant derrière elle, une Shizuru bien outrée et qui avait des envies de meurtre.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

La sonnerie de la porte ne cessa pas de retentir sous les oreilles agacées de nos héroïnes.  
« Ouais, ouais, j'arrive ! Je ne suis pas sourde ! » grommela Natsuki qui s'avançait vers la porte d'entrée.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut bien surprise de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle.  
« Ah, mais vous êtes la vieille perv… gérante, non ? » déclara la jeune fille.  
« Bonjour, très chère enfant, je ne te dérange pas j'espère. » demanda la vieille femme.  
« Ah, euh… Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » articula Natsuki en essayant de rester calme et polie.  
« Je suis venue pour deux raisons, mon enfant. La première, c'est pour vous offrir ceci. » La gérante fit signe à Natsuki de se baisser et de se rapprocher. La jeune fille s'exécuta et se pencha vers la vieille dame. Cette dernière lui tendit une boite avec de la poudre.  
« Euh… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Natsuki un peu perplexe face à cette mixture.  
« C'est du thé, mon enfant » chuchota la vieille notaire en regardant autour d'elle, « Mais pas n'importe quel thé, celui-ci est un aphrodisiaque. Et j'ai entendue dire que votre femme aimait beaucoup en boire. Étant donné que votre couple ne marche pas fort avec _ceci_ et _cela_, j'ai décidé d'intervenir. »  
« Naniiiiiiii ?» hurla Natsuki toute rouge en bondissant en arrière, « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça d'abord ! »  
« Huhuhu, on ne peut plus rien cacher à une femme de mon âge. » répondit la gérante. Notre petite héroïne se demandait si cette vieille perverse ne les épiait pas.  
Natsuki allait fermer la porte, ses oreilles en avaient assez entendue lorsqu'elle se rappela que la vieille femme était là pour une seconde raison.  
« Et pour la deuxième raison ? » questionna la princesse d'Artai.  
« Ah, oui, j'allais oublier, votre mère vous a envoyé une lettre. » La vieille notaire tendit l'enveloppe que Natsuki prit lentement par peur de découvrir ce que sa mère pouvait bien lui avoir écrite. Après cela la gérante salua et rentra chez elle. Natsuki ferma la porte et s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre dans ses mains.  
Les yeux de notre héroïne s'écarquillèrent au possible et ses mains tremblaient. Lorsque sa fiancée entra dans la pièce, Natsuki s'empressa de cacher la lettre derrière son dos.

« Ara, qui était-ce ? » demanda Shizuru avec un soupçon d'irritation dans sa voix.  
« Ah, c'était la gérante. »  
« Et que voulait-elle ? »  
« Euh… » Natsuki se mit à rougir lorsqu'elle se rappela du contenu de la boite qu'elle tenait dans sa main, « Cette vieille folle m'a donné un aph-aph-aph… »  
« Plait-il ? » demanda Shizuru qui ne comprit pas le dernier mot. Elle se rapprocha de sa fiancée et prit la boite dans ses mains et l'ouvrit.  
« Ara, est-ce du thé ? » questionna-t-elle en regardant la jeune fille tomate.  
« N'y touche pas ! C'est un aphrodisiaque ! » cria Natsuki qui ne voulait pas prendre le risque que la brune s'empoisonne avec nulle ne sait quoi à l'intérieur de cette boite.  
Shizuru alla ranger la mixture non identifiée dans la cuisine pendant que Natsuki partit cacher la lettre de sa mère dans son piano qu'elle savait que la brune ne touchait jamais.  
Shizuru sortit de la cuisine et enlaça Natsuki autour des épaules.  
« Et si on reprenait là où on en était. » susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune fille avant de la retourner et de l'embrasser.  
Natsuki se retira de l'étreinte : « Euh, je… J'ai oublié que je devais aller voir Midori ce matin. » Sur ces mots, Natsuki quitta rapidement la demeure. Laissant une Shizuru désemparée, frustrée et blessée derrière elle. Soudain, la porte se rouvrit et Natsuki s'avança vers sa fiancée.  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche : « Je revient plus tard. »  
« D'accord, je vais aller préparer le repas en attendant ton retour. » ajouta Shizuru avec un grand sourire. Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant que la princesse d'Artai ne reparte.

« Midori ! Youko ! » cria Natsuki en frappant à leur maison. Ce fut Youko qui vint ouvrir la porte et sans un mot, elle fit signe à notre héroïne d'entrer. A l'intérieur, Midori était assise dans le salon avec un regard songeur. Youko ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Nos trois demoiselles étaient assises dans le salon.  
« Midori, Youko, ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère qui disait que… »  
« Je sais, nous aussi nous sommes au courant. » interrompit brutalement Midori. Elle mit son visage dans ses mains et fit un grand soupire.  
« Ce n'est pas possible… » murmura Natsuki, « Qui d'autre est au courant de cela ? »  
« A part nous trois, personne d'autre pour le moment… » expliqua Youko avec une voix abattue.  
Un silence pesait dans la pièce. Toutes les trois se demandaient comment une telle chose avait bien pu se produire.  
« Devons-nous l'annoncer aux autres ? » demanda Natsuki très anxieuse, « Je n'ai pas envie que Shizuru ne l'apprenne. »  
« Elle le saura bien tôt ou tard, et les autre aussi ! » rétorqua Midori qui haussa la voix.  
« Calme-toi, Midori ! Et toi, Natsuki, il faudra bien qu'on le dise aux autres un jour. » déclara la femme médecin qui sortit quelque chose de sa poche, « Ah, oui ! J'ai aussi reçu une lettre des scientifiques du palais. Ils m'ont envoyé l'antidote. »  
« Je n'ai rien à foutre de cet antidote. » répliqua Natsuki qui essayait de ne pas perdre son sang froid.  
« Il faut fêter ça ! Ce soir, on organise une nouvelle fête ! » annonça Midori en essayant de prendre son ton enthousiaste et joyeux comme elle avait l'habitude d'avoir.  
« Comment peux-tu… »  
« Natsuki, à la fin de la soirée, nos annoncerons la nouvelle aux autres ! Elles doivent elles aussi, le savoir ! » reprit Midori avec colère, « D'ici là, faisons comme si de rien n'était, ok ? »  
Youko et Natsuki acquiescèrent silencieuses à la proposition de leur amie.

« Tadaima! » annonça la princesse d'Artai en rentrant chez elle.  
« Okaeri » répondit Shizuru en sortant de la cuisine, « Qu'as-tu fais chez Midori ? »  
« Ben… » Natsuki baissa la tête un instant et la releva avec un énorme sourire, « J'ai une très bonne nouvelle ! Youko m'a injecté un antidote contre le virus ! Et on va fêter ça ce soir, chez Midori ! »  
« Mais c'est merveilleux ! » déclara Shizuru qui sauta dans les bras de sa fiancée. Natsuki la serra fort contre elle. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune et ne bougea pas. Elle ne voulait pas que Shizuru voit son expression qui était loin d'exprimer de la joie.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas, Natsuki ? » interrogea la princesse de Fuuka inquiète du silence de sa compagne.  
« Non, rien du tout, pourquoi ? On mange quoi ? Je meurs de faim ! » Sur ces mots, Natsuki se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Shizuru regarda Natsuki et elle savait très bien que celle-ci lui cachait quelque chose.

Après le repas, Shizuru comme à son habitude sirotait son thé.  
« Dit Shizuru, tu me joues un morceau de violon, s'il te plaît ? » demanda timidement sa fiancée.  
« Mais avec plaisir, mon cœur. » Shizuru alla chercher son instrument en sachant très bien que sa petite Natsuki était entrain de rougir.  
La brune joua un morceau de violon sous l'écoute attentive de sa fiancée.  
« Et si on faisait un duo ? On n'a encore jamais essayé ça ! » déclara Natsuki qui bondit sur son piano.  
Dans le petit village perdu, on entendit une magnifique mélodie d'un piano et d'un violon, provenir de la maison des Kruger.  
La seule pensée qui était dans la tête de Natsuki ce jour-là, était de passer un maximum de temps avec Shizuru, de pouvoir faire un maximum de chose avec elle. Elle emmena donc sa fiancée à faire une promenade à cheval et une baignade dans la rivière à côté du village.

L'instant que Natsuki redoutait le plus arriva : la fête chez Midori.  
Tous remarquèrent la proximité des deux princesses. Haruka ne manqua pas d'être bruyante à ce sujet.  
« Vous deux ?! Pourquoi vous tenez-vous la main ? » interrogea la blonde.  
« Ara, et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua la brune en riant.  
« Bah, on dirait que vous sortez ensemble ! »  
« Et alors ? On est bien fiancée de toute manière. » répondit Natsuki en rougissant.  
Tous se mirent à rire face au couple inattendu, mais tout le monde était ravi de la bonne nouvelle.  
La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Natsuki ne lâcha pas la main de Shizuru de toute la fête. La brune était très touchée de cette preuve d'affection, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela était louche de la part de sa fiancée.

La fin de la fête s'approchait et tout le monde commençait à être fatigué. Midori était complètement pompette et arracha le micro des mains de Mai qui ne manqua pas de montrer sa frustration.  
« Ecoutez tout le monde, j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire ! Une grande et trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès importante annonce à vous faireuh ! » débuta-t-elle.  
« Midori ! » cria Natsuki qui se leva de son siège et qui avait lâché la main de Shizuru. Youko comprit immédiatement pourquoi Natsuki avait réagit ainsi. Elle s'empressa de retirer le micro des mains de la femme totalement bourrée.  
« Hééééé ! C'est à moiiiiii ! » Midori voulu reprendre le micro, mais Natsuki la retint.  
« Baka ! Dans ton état, tu ne pourrais pas annoncer la nouvelle correctement ! » grogna la princesse d'Artai de façon à ce qui n'ait que Midori qui puisse l'entendre. Toute la salle était morte de rire face à ce petit spectacle.  
« Hum hum ! J'aimerais votre attention, s'il vous plaît. » demanda Youko sur un ton ferme. Toutes les convives se turent, le sérieux de la femme médecin les intriguait.

Une fois que Youko s'était assurée que tout le monde était bien attentif, elle prit une grande inspiration et annonça finalement : « Ce matin, une nouvelle nous a été parvenue… Nous avons jugées mieux de vous en informer ce soir car demain, nous rentrons toutes au palais. »  
Le bruit commençait à se faire entendre, l'agitation prit place et des questions déferlèrent. Youko leva la main pour demander le calme et le silence, ce que tous firent.  
« Nous devons rentrer car… » commença-t-elle en serrant les poings et en regardant ses auditrices, « La guerre a été déclarée contre le pays du roi de l'Obsidian. »  
« Quoi ?! » hurla la blonde.  
« Comment est-ce possible ? » questionna la rouquine.  
« Malheureusement, nous n'en savons pas plus que vous sur ce sujet. » reprit Midori en étant portée par Natsuki, le sérieux du moment, lui avait permis de reprendre ses esprits.  
« Cela voudrait dire que mon père devra partir à la guerre… » déclara tristement Shizuru.  
« Ça ne sera pas le cas, Shizuru-Chan. » répliqua Midori avec un demi-sourire, « Le pays de Fuuka et d'Artai sont alliés désormais, qui puis ait, tu es fiancée avec l'héritière d'Artai. »  
« Je ne comprends pas… » interrompu la brune perplexe.  
« Il est clair qu'il faut une personne de la famille royale pour aller sur le champ de bataille. Ton père se fait vieux, c'est pourquoi le rôle revient à son enfant. Mais, tu ne sais pas te battre Shizuru, par contre ta fiancée… » Midori eut un moment de silence avant de reprendre, « Grâce à vos fiançailles, Natsuki ira à la guerre au nom de Fuuka et d'Artai. »  
« Quoi ?! » hurla Nao et Mai en même et en se relevant de leurs chaises.  
La pièce devint chaotique et bruyante. Seule Shizuru ne disait rien, elle regardait sa fiancée avec des yeux perdus entre le désespoir et la dépression, sous le regard anxieux de Natsuki.

Nos deux héroïnes rentrèrent chez elle, mais Shizuru n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot depuis l'annonce. Sans plus de manière, elle se changea rapidement et se mit au lit. Natsuki la suivit du regard et décida de la rejoindre.  
La brune s'était couchée tout au bord du lit et ne semblait pas vouloir le moindre contact avec autrui. Natsuki accepta ce choix et se plaça de son côté du lit tout en fixant le dos et la belle chevelure brune de sa fiancée.  
« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? » questionna finalement la princesse de Fuuka sans se retourner.  
« Depuis ce matin, quand la gérante était venue, elle m'a aussi donnée une lettre de ma mère… » répondit doucement Natsuki.  
« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? » Shizuru se retourna et se blottit dans les bras de sa compagne. Elle lui tapa mollement sur la poitrine en criant « pourquoi ».  
Natsuki resserra son étreinte : « Comment… Comment aurai-je pue te le dire? Aujourd'hui, je voulais mémoriser ton magnifique sourire. »  
« Ne parle pas comme, si tu n'allais pas revenir ! » cria Shizuru qui retenait ses larmes.  
Natsuki l'embrassa chastement et caressa les cheveux de sa bien-aimée. La brune reprit immédiatement possession des lèvres de sa fiancée. Elles passèrent du baiser chaste au baiser fougueux et plein de passion. Elles s'embrassaient comme, si n'y aurait pas de lendemain.  
Ce soir-là, nos deux princesses découvrirent tout l'une de l'autre. Elles ressentirent aussi une sensation toute nouvelle jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Durant toute la nuit, elles n'ont fait que d'exprimer corporellement leur amour à l'une et à l'autre.

A présent, Shizuru s'était endormie nue dans les bras de Natsuki qui elle aussi, était en tenue d'Eve. Natsuki admirait le visage angélique de sa fiancée. Elle sentit ses yeux se mouiller petit à petit. Natsuki embrassa Shizuru sur le front en faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveillée et resserra délicatement son étreinte. Elle n'avait pas peur de perdre la vie sur un champ de bataille, mais elle craignait de ne plus jamais pouvoir admirer sa Shizuru. Sur cette pensée, elle fondit silencieusement en larme.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Les premiers rayons de soleil éblouirent Natsuki qui se réveilla doucement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit avec bonheur que des magnifique mirettes écarlates la regardait.

« Bonjour, mon cœur » déclara Shizuru avant d'embrasser sa belle au bois dormant.

« Bon…jour. » répondit la jeune fille encore à moitié endormie. Et elles restèrent un moment couchées dans leur lit, sans dire un mot, seule les embrassades et les étreintes s'exprimèrent.

Nos deux princesses décidèrent d'aller prendre une douche ensemble, étant donné que cette salle de bain était faite pour deux personnes.

Natsuki frottait timidement le dos de sa partenaire en rougissant.

« Ara, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois mon corps. » embêta la brune en se retournant, ce qui fit encore plus rougir notre petite princesse d'Artai.

« Tu veux que j'ai un saignement de nez ou quoi ? » répliqua-t-elle doucement.

« Ara ? Ma Natsuki aurait des pensées perverses à mon égard ? Ecchi ! »

« Mais non ! »

Soudain des mains explorèrent le corps dénudé de Natsuki.

« Hé ! Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Je te savonne voyons. » déclara la brunette en touchant des parties sensibles chez sa fiancée.

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas savonner ça ! »

Shizuru se contenta juste de sourire et de donner un petit baiser à Natsuki. Puis elle lui tourna le dos pour faire face au jet d'eau. Elle voulait dissimuler les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux.

« C'est dommage que l'on ait pas pu profiter pleinement de cette petite maison pour couple… » articula Shizuru en essayant de cacher ses sanglots.

Natsuki la prit dans sans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Elle embrassa à plusieurs reprises le cou de sa compagne avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de douceur.

« On reviendra ici, je te le promet. Et à ce moment-là, on aura tout notre temps de profiter de cette petite maison. » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la brune qui ne pouvait désormais, plus retenir ses sanglots. Mais cela ne surprit pas Natsuki, elle avait sentie la tristesse de la princesse de Fuuka.

L'heure du départ avait sonnée et tout le monde monta dans une grande calèche. Il n'y avait pas assez de place à l'intérieur, alors Nao et Haruka décidèrent de faire le trajet sur le dos d'un cheval. La veuve noire regardait toutes ses amies monter à bord du véhicule. Celles qui n'étaient pas encore montées, étaient nos deux princesses. Nao s'approcha d'elles en tirant son destrier par la sangle et la posa dans la main de Natsuki.

Cette dernière observa son amie aux cheveux rouges avec un regard interrogateur, avant de lui donner un grand sourire.

« Merci, Nao… » commença-t-elle avant de se retourner vers sa fiancée, « Viens, Shizuru »

Sur ces mots, elle prit Shizuru par la taille et la porta sur le dos du cheval et monta derrière elle. Nao sourit chaleureusement avant de monter dans la calèche. Shizuru lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. Et tous commencèrent le voyage vers le palais d'Artai.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, néanmoins nos deux héroïnes jouissaient tranquillement d'être l'une contre l'autre sur le cheval. Haruka assistait à la scène toute perturbée, elle ne s'était pas encore faite à l'idée que ces deux personnes qui quelques jours auparavant se détestaient, s'aiment désormais. Le destin était bien étrange, se disait-elle. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, était le fait que son amie d'enfance soit si triste car jamais, elle ne l'avait vu aussi désemparée.

La blonde rapprocha son cheval de celui des deux jeunes filles : « Arrêtez de broyer du noir, voulez-vous ? » Les deux princesses la regardèrent avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Et Haruka reprit : « On est bientôt arrivée au château. Ca te dit une course, Kuga ? Ou bien cela est devenu trop dur pour le petit cœur doux de notre chère princesse d'Artai ? »

Haruka avait énoncé sa provocation avec un regard de défi qu'elle et Natsuki aimaient s'échanger. Natsuki regarda un instant sa fiancée comme pour lui demander la permission.

« Je n'accepterais pas le fait que ma future femme perde. » répondit Shizuru avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Suzushiro, prépare-toi à perdre ! » déclara Natsuki et les deux destriers se mirent au galop vers la destination.

A leur arrivée, le roi de Fuuka et la reine d'Artai embrassèrent très fort leurs progénitures. Saeko faisait de son possible pour ne pas fondre en larme devant son unique fille.

« Stupide fille, tu es en retard ! » grommela-t-elle en relâchant son étreinte.

« Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, Oka-San. » répondit simplement Natsuki avec un grand sourire qui avait tant manqué à sa mère.

Soudain, un animal à poil blanc se rua et sauta sur Natsuki.

« Duran ! Oui, toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! » disait la princesse d'Artai en riant pendant que son fidèle compagnon lui léchait le visage. Elle caressa tendrement son chien avant de partir rejoindre les autres.

« Oka-San » déclara Natsuki une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule avec sa mère, « J'aimerais savoir… » Sans même avoir le temps de finir sa phrase, Saeko se jeta dans les bras de sa fille.

« Gomen, Natsuki, gomen… Mais je n'avais pas le choix… » répondit-elle avec une larme qui perla sur sa joue.

Natsuki fit reculer sa mère et la fixa dans les yeux : « Ne t'inquiète pas… Et c'est pour le bien de mon peuple. C'est mon devoir. » Elle offrit un grand sourire sûr d'elle, celui qui irritait, mais en même temps, réchauffait tellement le cœur de Saeko.

La reine d'Artai se détestait plus que tout au monde. Qu'elle genre de mère enverrait son enfant à la guerre, se disait-elle.

« Le départ est pour quand ? »

« Pour ce soir… » annonça tristement la mère qui essaya de rester forte, « Promet-moi de revenir… » Natsuki embrassa sa mère sur le front.

« Ca va me mettre beaucoup de promesse sur le dos, mais je te le promet. » annonça calmement la jeune fille, « Par contre, ne dis pas à Shizuru à propos de mon départ… »

Kenji Fujino avait l'air totalement abattu lui qui, de coutume, était toujours si enjoué.

« Otou-San ? » demanda son unique fille inquiète. Elle prit la main de son père dans les siennes, « Y a-t-il un problème ? »

Le roi de Fuuka la regarda avec un petit sourire triste et déclara : « Je suis pathétique, ma fille » Il frotta ses mains sur son visage avant de continuer, « J'envoie une enfant à ma place à la guerre, pire encore, j'envoie ta fiancée… »

Shizuru était complètement déchirée, quelque soit la situation, elle ne pouvait qu'en être triste. Comment pourrait-elle choisir entre envoyer son père ou sa fiancée à la guerre, se disait-elle. Elle pensa que le sort était bien injuste et cruelle envers ceux qu'elle aimait.

Le roi et la princesse de Fuuka rejoignirent la reine et la princesse d'Artai. A la vue de son amour, Shizuru couru se jeter dans ses bras.

« Hé, doucement… » murmura Natsuki en caressant les cheveux de la brune.

Saeko et Kenji assistèrent à la scène sans savoir s'ils devraient se réjouir et s'affliger de l'amour que leurs deux filles se portaient enfin.

Un peu plus loin du château, dans les bas quartiers, trois jeunes filles broyaient du noir. Mai serrait très fort Mikoto dans ses bras pour se soutenir moralement. Celle-ci se contenta de ne pas bouger. Quant à Nao, elle regardait le ciel étoilé.

« Wouah ! L'ambiance qui tue ! »

Toutes se retournèrent pour voir qui était l'intrus. Et cette personne ne pouvait être autre que notre petite Natsuki qui s'approcha tranquillement de ses amies.

« Tirez pas ces têtes, s'il vous plait ! » ajouta Natsuki qui s'assit entre Nao et Mai, « Je suis épuisée ! » Et elle se coucha sur le dos, les mains derrières la tête.

Le manque de sérieux de Natsuki dans ce genre de situation, irritait presque Mai. Mais Mikoto et Nao lui firent signe de se calmer.

« Faut trop que la prochaine fois, on se refasse une course, Nao » annonça gaiement la princesse d'Artai.

« Ouais, et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui gagnerai ! » répliqua Nao sur un ton moqueur. Mai regarda ses deux amies éclater de rire et décida elle aussi, de s'y prendre au jeu.

« Ouh la ! Je vais encore devoir m'occuper de deux jeunes filles mortes épuisées sur le sol une fois de plus, je le sens. » commenta Mai sur un faux ton exaspéré.

« Et après, on ira manger les bon ramen de Mai ! » cria joyeusement Mikoto qui en bavait déjà. Toutes éclatèrent de rire sous la belle lune accompagnée d'étoile.

« Promis, on fera ça la prochaine fois ! » déclara Nao en se levant et en tendant le point vers ses amies. Mai, Natsuki et Mikoto sourirent et mirent leurs poings, « Promis ! »

Shizuru était dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit. Elle ne voulait pas aller se coucher sachant que trop bien qu'elle ne pourra pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que Natsuki reste près d'elle.

La brune sentit ses larmes lui venir aux yeux. Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Une blonde entra doucement dans la pièce et alla s'assoire à côté de la princesse de Fuuka sur son lit.

« Bonsoir, Haruka » déclara Shizuru sans vraiment la regarder.

« Tu sais… » commença Haruka en se grattant derrière la tête, « Je n'aime pas trop quand tu es dans cet état là. Alors j'ai décidée que moi aussi, je vais partir à la guerre. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » hurla Shizuru en se levant, une réaction aussi brutal de sa part, était rare.

« Tu tiens beaucoup à cette Natsuki, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, de toute façon, j'avais prévue de m'y engager. » La blonde se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la porte, « J'était juste venue pour te le dire. Et aussi te promettre que quoi qu'il arrive, je te la ramènerais ta Natsuki, saine et sauve. » Haruka quitta la pièce sans laisser le temps à une réponse d'intervenir.

« Haruka, toi aussi, tu t'en vas… Merci, mais je préférerais que toi aussi, tu reviennes saine et sauve. » se murmura Shizuru qui éteignit la lumière de sa chambre et qui alla se coucher.

Bien évidemment, le sommeil n'était pas au rendez-vous. Le temps passait, mais notre petite brune n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir.

« Tu dors ? » murmura une petite voix dans son oreille.

Le cœur de Shizuru battit très rapidement et elle allait en découdre avec la personne qui s'était introduite dans sa chambre, mais s'arrêta après avoir reconnue la voix.

« Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir. » répondit-elle en regardant dans les yeux émeraudes.

« Je peux peut-être t'aider à t'endormir. » chuchota l'intruse avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Petit à petit, elle fit glisser les bretelles de la petite robe de nuit de Shizuru.

« Ca au moins, c'est du rapide ! » commenta Natsuki en riant doucement pendant qu'elle admirait les belles courbures de sa compagne.

« Ikezu ! Natsuki porte beaucoup trop de chose sur elle. » ricana Shizuru qui commença à enlever délicatement un par un, les habits que portait Natsuki. Au moment où il ne restait plus que les sous-vêtements à enlever, la princesse d'Artai se rebella et mordit dans le cou de la brune qui ne pu retenir un gémissement.

« Natsuki… » geignit cette dernière en s'offrant entièrement à sa fiancée.

La danse corporelle battit de son plein et après autant de plaisir charnel, Shizuru était bien épuisée. Natsuki était bien plus entreprenante que la première fois, se disait-elle.

Après la jouissance, la brune n'avait plus la moindre force et cela, Natsuki le savait très bien. Elle s'approcha de sa fiancée et l'embrassa chastement sur la bouche. Cette dernière sombrait déjà à moitié dans le sommeil.

« Au revoir, Shizuru… Prend soin de toi » chuchota notre princesse d'Artai qui se releva pour se rhabiller.

« Tu… Tu l'as fait exprès ! » grogna Shizuru désormais en larme, mais qui n'avait pas la force de se lever pour pouvoir prendre sa bien-aimée dans ses bras.

Natsuki essuya délicatement les larmes : « Je reviendrais, ne t'inquiète pas. Attends-moi patiemment. » Après ces mots, la brune sombra dans la profondeur du repos.

Lorsque Shizuru se réveilla, elle se rendit compte que le soleil était levé et surtout, qu'elle était seule dans son lit. Complètement désemparée, elle couru à travers tout le château à la recherche de la jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit, avant de tombé épuisée sur le sol.

Kenji partit immédiatement à la rencontre de sa jeune fille adorée, suivit de Saeko. La princesse de Fuuka était en larme et était prise d'un grand désespoir. Et c'était avec impuissance que les parents assistèrent à la triste scène.


	13. Chapitre 12

Les journées qui passaient depuis le départ de Natsuki, étaient très dures pour Shizuru. Mai regardait tristement l'état de son amie et décida de faire quelque chose. Car la brune restait le plus claire de son temps, enfermée dans sa chambre.

« Shizuru-San » commença la rouquine en se rapprochant de celle-ci, « Cela vous dirait d'aller sortir prendre l'air avec moi ? »

Shizuru regarda un instant son interlocutrice avant de retourner son regard vers le ciel. Mai resta un moment silencieux, puis serra fort ses poings.

« Trop, c'est trop ! » cria-t-elle en prenant la main de Shizuru, « Croyez-vous vraiment que Natsuki approuverait ce comportement ? Venez avec moi ! »

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans le jardin, Duran vint à leur rencontre, en aboyant tristement.

« Ara, Duran veux aussi, sortir ? » demanda Shizuru en se baissant pour caresser la bête, « Tu veux peut-être venir avec nous ? »

***

Nao se reposait tranquillement dans son coin, lorsqu'elle vit Mai, Shizuru et Duran arriver dans sa direction. Elle se releva et partit à la rencontre de ses amies.

« Wouah ! On a le droit à la visite d'une deuxième princesse dans les bas quartiers ? Ca va bientôt devenir un quartier chic alors ! » commenta Nao en riant de l'air désorientée de la brune qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit.

« Où est Mikoto ? » demanda Mai qui trouverait cela étrange que la petite fille à la crinière noire ne soit pas présente.

« Ah ? Tu ne t'en passes plus, hein ? » ricana la veuve noire avec un grand sourire mesquin, « Aujourd'hui, elle travail chez le vieux de la boutique d'antiquité. »

Mai semblait bien déçue d'apprendre cette nouvelle et bouda. Nao prêta plutôt attention à la princesse de Fuuka qui était bien silencieuse.

« Pfff ! Comment vas-tu apprendre à mieux la connaître, si elle n'est plus là ? » soupira la veuve noire qui venait tout juste d'avoir une idée. Elle prit la main de la princesse et l'emmena dans une petite ruelle juste à côté.

« Mate un peu ça ! » fit Nao en montrant du doigt des petits graffitis sur le mur, « Ce sont les chef-d'œuvres de notre chère Kuga ! »

Shizuru regarda les dessins avec beaucoup de curiosité, les images représentaient des personnes à première vue.

« Ara ? Quel âge avait-elle à ce moment-là ? » questionna la brune qui jugeait que ces formes avait été faîte par un enfant de 5 ans.

« Elle les a fait le jour où elle est rentréw de sa première rencontre avec toi. » répondit Nao, « Regarde, là c'est Mai. Et là, moi, sa mère, Mikoto et… toi. »

Shizuru se rapprocha de l'image en question. On arrivait à reconnaître que c'était une jeune fille, mais pourquoi avait-elle des cornes et un visage démoniaque, se demandait Shizuru.

« Je trouve que c'est celui là, le plus réaliste. » commenta Nao en se tordant de rire.

« Ara, voilà donc l'image que Natsuki avait de moi. » rétorqua Shizuru qui ne pu s'empêcher d'en rire elle aussi.

***

Des milliers de cadavre jonchaient le sol ; il n'y avait presque plus d'âme qui vive. Au milieu de ce lieu apocalyptique, s'y tenait Natsuki essoufflée et épuisée. Elle cherchait du regard la blonde au front large et son amie alcoolique qui étaient quelques minutes auparavant, à ses côtés.

« Haruka !! Midori !! » hurla la jeune fille avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Elle entendit un gémissement pas très loin de sa position. Notre guerrière se précipita vers Haruka qui était étalée sur le sol comme morte.

« Oi, front large ! Tiens le coup ! » cria Natsuki qui secoua son amie pour la ramener à elle. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement que notre héroïne découvrit que la blessée était encore en vie. Elle la prit sur ses épaules et entama sa marche vers un lieu plus sûr qu'en plein milieu du champ de bataille. Lorsque soudain, un ennemi sortit de nulle part, se jeta sur nos deux jeunes filles.

***

« Elle adorait faire la course avec moi ! » se remémorait nostalgiquement Nao, « On s'éclatait comme des petites folles ici… »

Shizuru écoutait attentivement depuis une heure déjà, toutes les petites anecdotes que la fille aux cheveux rouges lui racontait, sur le passé de sa fiancée.

La brune se releva lentement : « Ara, je pense que je vais devoir retourner au palais. »

« Hein ? Déjà ? » interrogea Nao qui voulait encore continuer à exposer le passé.

« Grâce à toi, Nao, j'ai pris une grande décision et je vais de ce pas, le mettre en œuvre. » répondit calmement Shizuru qui commença à se diriger vers le château.

« Attend ! Dis-moi au moins, ce que c'est ton idée. »

La brune se retourna avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Arg ! Bâtard ! » injuria Natsuki en plantant sa lame dans la poitrine de son opposant. Ce dernier tomba à terre comme une bûche. Notre héroïne souffla un instant.

« C'est bon… Je peux marcher… » articula difficilement la blonde sur les épaules de la louve.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! T'arrives à peine à rester consciente ! » commenta Natsuki qui continua d'avancer, malgré la douleur dans tout son corps.

« Je déteste te devoir quelque chose, Kuga… »

« Je sais, je sais… » répondit Natsuki en essayant de garder son sang froid, « Quand on rentrera, je veux qu'on reprenne notre pari que l'on a jamais pu finir. »

Les deux jeunes filles ricanèrent doucement, malgré la situation désastreuse dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

***

« Shizuru tu veux quoi ?! » hurla Nao qui n'en revenait pas de ce que ses oreilles venaient d'entendre. Après avoir prit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, elle reprit : « Mais… C'est impossible de faire ça ! Fin je veux dire… Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

« Ara, avec la technologie de nos jours, nous pouvons faire beaucoup de chose, Nao » répliqua Shizuru qui restait ferme sur son idée.

« Ouais, mais quand même ! »

« Ara, ara… »

« Arg ! Arrête avec tes 'ara' ! Comment Natsuki fait pour supporter ça ! » commenta Nao en se grattant violemment la tête. Elle se disait que la solitude avait du faire péter un boulon chez la princesse de Fuuka. Shizuru profita de ce petit instant d'inattention pour s'éclipser.

***

Quelques semaines plus tard, Shizuru alla voir Youko, le médecin de la famille royale.

« Bonjour, Shizuru-San » déclara la femme médecin lorsqu'elle vit la jeune brune entrer dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Youko-San » répondit poliment la princesse de Fuuka, « Est-ce que cela est prêt ? »

Youko acquiesça lentement la tête avec un regard soucieux : « Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir faire cela ? »

« J'en conclue donc que mon projet est faisable » répliqua Shizuru avec un grand sourire heureux, celui qui n'était plus apparu sur son visage depuis le départ de Natsuki, « Et oui, je sûr et certaine que je fais le bon choix. »

« Oui, il me reste des échantillons du sang et des cheveux de la princesse d'Artai… Et qu'en disent le roi et la reine ? »

« Ara, mon père est un peu inquiet à ce sujet, compte à Saeko, elle me semble bien emballée par cette idée. »

Youko soupira un grand coup : « Quoi qu'il en soit, commençons alors. »

***

Kenji Fujino essayait de se calmer en buvant tranquillement son thé, mais le fait que Saeko Kuga sautillait de joie dans tout les sens, le rendait encore plus nerveux.

« Tu t'en réjouis à ce point là ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr ! J'en ai toujours rêvé… Et en plus ma fille me manque tellement. » déclara Saeko qui s'était calmée et qui s'assit à la même table que le roi, « Tu devrais t'en réjouir toi aussi. »

« Oui, je sais… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ma fille chérie. » argumenta le roi en prenant une gorgée de son thé, « Cela fait déjà un an que la guerre s'est déclarée et que ma fille a mis son projet à exécution… »

« Oui… Le grand jour est pour bientôt ! » ricana la reine d'Artai lorsqu'elle entendit soupirer son pauvre ami.

***

Les ennemis tombèrent tous, un par un sous la lame justicière d'une jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit. Le champ de bataille ne l'effrayait plus, elle brandissait vaillamment son arme. Natsuki ne cessait de percer la défense de ses adversaires sans prêter attention aux multiples blessures qu'elle recevait. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Lorsque soudain, elle entendit des sifflements dans le ciel, le bruit que quelque chose était entrain de fondre l'air. Notre héroïne leva la tête vers les nuages et vit une pluie de flèche arriver dans sa direction. On aurait dit un énorme essaim d'abeille dans le ciel.

« Shizuru… » murmura Natsuki lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de dur et froid dans son corps.

Les projectiles transperçaient tout sur leur passage, autant les ennemis que les alliés. Ne laissant aucune chance de fuite dans un rayon de deux kilomètres.

« Natsuki ! » hurla Shizuru en se réveillant brutalement dans son lit. Elle transpirait énormément, mais ce qui attira le plus son attention, était le fait que son estomac lui faisait atrocement souffrir.

A suivre...


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Deux petites fillettes courraient dans le jardin, accompagnées d'un chien blanc. L'enfant aux cheveux noirs courrait dans tous les sens et ne tenait pas en place, tandis que la petite brune restait sagement assise à caresser l'animal.

« Et si on allait en ville, Hitomi ! » déclara la petite fille turbulente en regardant sa sœur.

« Hikari, tu sais très bien qu'on aura pas le droit » déclara calmement la petite brune en se levant, « En plus, si Miss Maria nous attrape, elle nous fera la peau. »

« J'ai pas peur de cette vieille bique ! » grommela la petite Hikari, lorsqu'elle vit une grande ombre se former par-dessus la sienne.

« Qui est la vieille bique ? » demanda la personne juste derrière.

« Bonjour, Miss Maria. » salua poliment Hitomi avec un doux sourire.

***

Shizuru était assise dans sa chambre et se coiffait tranquillement. Cela faisait quatre ans que sa bien-aimée était partie à la guerre et cela faisait aussi un an que l'on avait plus aucune nouvelle de sa part.

« Shizuru-San ! » déclara Miss Maria sur un ton irrité en entrant dans la chambre. Elle tenait sous son bras la petite Hikari et était suivie par Hitomi.

« Oka-San, au secours ! On me kidnappe ! » cria la fillette turbulente en gesticulant sauvagement. La vieille dame n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la lâcher. Et cette dernière alla rejoindre sa sœur dans les bras de sa mère, Shizuru.

« Ara, qu'a donc encore fait ma petite Hikari ? » demanda tendrement la brune en serrant ses deux trésors contre elle.

« Hikari a traité Miss Maria de vieille bique. » déclara la sœur de celle qui était en faute.

« Hé ! Rapporteuse ! » répliqua Hikari en boudant.

« Ara, pas de bagarre. Je suppose que tu as appris ce mot par Nao, ma petite Hikari. » ricana Shizuru en faisant signe à Miss Maria de la laisser avec ses deux filles, « Tu es exactement comme ta mère, tu sais ? »

« Alors Hikari ressemble à maman ? » demanda Hitomi qui scruta sa sœur de la tête aux pieds.

« De caractère, je dirais que oui, mais physiquement, vous ressemblez toutes les deux à votre mère. » répondit Shizuru en les reposant sur la terre ferme.

« Oka-San dit n'importe quoi… On est peut-être jumelle, mais Hitomi et moi, on ne se ressemble pas du tout. » grogna Hikari qui faisait exactement les mêmes mimiques que Natsuki.

« Hikari a le visage de Natsuki, tandis que Hitomi a ses yeux. Tout comme Hikari a mes yeux et Hitomi mon visage. » expliqua la brune.

En résumé, Hitomi avait les cheveux noisettes jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux verts émeraude, alors qu'Hikari avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux écarlates.

***

Une rouquine fit irruption dans la chambre ce qui interrompit le jeu que faisait Shizuru avec ses filles.

« Tante Mai ! » crièrent à l'unisson les deux enfants qui se jetèrent dans ses bras.

« Ara, bonjour, Mai. » fit Shizuru qui s'avança vers son amie, « Que nous vaut ta visite ? »

Mai était toute essoufflée et n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot. La brune attendit patiemment que la jeune femme reprenne sa respiration, en souhaitant que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle que celle-ci avait à annoncer.

« La guerre… Nous avons gagné la guerre ! » déclara enfin la rouquine, « Tout le monde rentre dans deux jours ! »

Shizuru était sans voix, aucun mot ne lui venait à sa bouche et les larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues. Les deux petites fillettes commencèrent à paniquer, elles n'avaient jamais vu leur mère pleurer.

Mai s'approcha lentement des deux enfants : « Tout va bien, votre mère pleure de joie. Votre deuxième mère va rentrer dans deux jours. »

Une joie indéfinissable se dessina sur le visage des deux petites filles et elles sautèrent dans les bras de Shizuru encore émue.

***

Tout le château était agité, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu une si bonne nouvelle et préparèrent une fête à cette occasion, pour accueillir tous les héros de guerre.

Saeko donnait ses ordres que tous exécutèrent avec grand plaisir.

« Qu'est-ce que ma stupide petite-fille fabrique là ? » questionna la reine d'Artai lorsqu'elle vit une petite main sortir de sous le drap d'une table pour agripper discrètement quelque petit encas. La coupable sortit lentement de sa cachette avec un visage qui montrait la culpabilité.

« Ce genre de chose ne marche pas avec moi, tu sais. » ricana Saeko qui prit Hikari dans ses bras, « Si tu en voulait, il suffisait de demander. »

Pour la cérémonie, un grand nombre de personne vu invité comme par exemple la reine d'Airries, Yukino et même Nao et Mikoto, furent conviées.

***

La salle fut comble et l'impatience des convives se fit sentir.

Lorsqu'un jeune écuyer entra dans la salle en hurlant : « Ils arrivent ! Ils sont là ! »

Et tout le monde se rua à l'extérieur pour aller admirer le cortège des soldats de retour après la guerre. Des larmes de joie ou de tristesse coulèrent à flot ce soir-là. La guerre avait beau être terminée, cela ne garantissait pourtant pas, le retour de tous sain et sauf.

Toutes nos amies s'étaient rassembler pour assister à la manifestation, c'est-à-dire Mai, Mikoto, Nao, Shizuru, Yukino et Youko. Elles scrutèrent de la foule leurs amies Haruka, Natsuki et Midori, mais n'aperçurent aucune d'entre elles.

Le cortège était terminé depuis 10minutes déjà, personne ne bougea, ni ne parla dans le petit groupe d'ami.

Mai brisa le silence : « C'est une blague, hein… »

Tous essayaient de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Leurs amies arriveraient forcément à un moment ou à un autre.

« Nous ferions mieux de retourner au palais. » commenta Youko qui commença lentement sa marche vers le château suivit de Yukino en larme.

« Non ! Elles vont arriver ! Vous ne pouvez pas baisser les bras comme ça ! » hurla frénétiquement Nao en serrant ses poings, « Elles vont venir ! Elles vont venir… » Les yeux de la jeune fille se mouillaient petit à petit et sa voix tremblait. Shizuru posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie pour la consoler. Alors qu'en ce moment même, c'était elle qui avait le plus besoin de soutient.

« C'est interdit de boire pendant le service militaire, tu le sais ça ?! » Hurla une voix rustre et forte au loin que toutes avaient très bien reconnu, malgré les années.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, la guerre est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeuh ! On s'en fiiiicheuh ! » grommela une autre personne.

« Oi ! Tu sais que tu es lourde, Midori ?! » grogna la troisième personne qui tenait celle qui se plaignait, par le bras.

Nos trois jeunes filles n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir qu'une armée de femme en larme se jeta sur elles.

Yukino s'était lancée dans les bras d'Haruka, quant à Natsuki elle se retrouva, en plus de Midori, avec ses trois amies d'enfance sur le dos.

« Oi ! Vous cherchez à me tuer ou bien ?! » cria notre héroïne qui s'écroula sous tant de poids. Youko récupéra gentiment Midori du tas en la traînant parterre.

Puis Mai, Mikoto et Nao s'écartèrent lentement avec un grand sourire et des larmes, laissant à Natsuki entrevoir une brunette en sanglot.

« Tadaima ! » déclara Natsuki lorsque Shizuru s'élança tendrement dans ses bras.

« Okaeri, Natsuki ! » répondit la brune en pleurant sur l'épaule de la personne qui lui avait le plus manquée durant ces quatre dernières années.

***

« Stupide fille ! Toujours en retard lorsque tout le monde t'attend ! » gronda Saeko en serrant sa fille dans ses bras ou plutôt, en l'étouffant tellement son étreinte était forte. Le roi de Fuuka ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre lui aussi, dans ses bras. Après les retrouvailles, Natsuki ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Devant toute la foule, elle embrassa fougueusement sa fiancée qui lui rendit le baiser en retour.

« Hum, hum… Y a des chambres pour ça ! » ajouta Nao en rougissant.

Natsuki se retira des lèvres de Shizuru sans pour autant libérer son emprise autour de la taille de la brune. Lorsqu'elle vit une petite fille traverser en courant au fond de la salle.

« Euh, Shizuru… » reprit notre héroïne désorientée, « Je dois être bien fatiguée parce que je vient de voir une version miniature de moi passer. » A ce moment-là, une deuxième fillette suivit la première.

Natsuki se frotta ses yeux fatigués avec le revers de sa main : « Ouh la… Je viens de te voir en version minuscule toi aussi… »

Shizuru ria doucement pendant que Natsuki la regardait avec un regard totalement perdu.

« Ara, cela devait certainement être nos deux adorables petites filles. » expliqua la brune avec un grand sourire. Natsuki acquiesça doucement un instant avant de se rendre compte de ce que Shizuru venait de déclarer.

« Nos quoi ?! » hurla-elle finalement, mais Shizuru qui avait vu venir le cri, avait bouché ses oreilles avec ses deux mains.

« Ara… »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Alors? Le prochain chapitre a de fote chance d'être le dernier, à moins que vous ne vouliez que je continue^^

A vous de me le dire, je continue ou pas?


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

« Tu peux me répéter ça ?! » hurla Natsuki qui ne revenait pas de ce que ses oreilles avaient entendu.

Pour ne pas perturber la fête, notre groupe d'amie se retira en dehors de la salle de réception, dans un lieu un peu plus privé.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir des explications, s'il vous plait ?! » ordonna la princesse d'Artai très irritée.

« Ara, pour faire simple, j'ai mis au monde, deux petites jumelles. » répondit calmement Shizuru.

« Quand ? Comment ? Et pourquoi ?! »

Natsuki ne tenait plus en place et ne cessait de hausser la voix, lorsque Youko décida d'intervenir.

« Nous avons fait un mélange de cellule d'ADN de Shizuru et du tiens pour la rendre enceinte, et pour cela, nous avons utilisés des échantillons de ton sang, ainsi que quelques mèches de tes cheveux. » expliqua tranquillement la femme médecin en essayant de le faire de la façon la plus bref que possible.

« Mais pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenue ?! » rétorqua Natsuki dans une colère noire, « S'en est trop, j'en ai assez entendue ! » Sur ces mots, la jeune fille quitta la pièce sans même regarder derrière elle. Shizuru ne savait pas pourquoi sa fiancée avait aussi mal réagit à cette annonce, elle qui s'attendait à des retrouvailles chaleureuses. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de fondre en larme. On ne revit pas la jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit de toute la soirée.

***

Le soleil s'était déjà levé et toujours aucun signe de la princesse d'Artai.

Shizuru réfléchissait seule dans sa chambre lorsque deux enfants rentrèrent joyeusement dans la pièce.

« Oka-San ! Oka-San ! Quand est-ce qu'on va rencontrer maman ? » demanda Hitomi en sautillant dans les bras de sa mère.

« Ouais, quand est-ce qu'on la voit ? » répéta Hikari qui imita sa sœur.

Shizuru dissimula sa tristesse devant ses deux petits trésors, elle leur sourit chaleureusement en les serrant très fort.

« Ara, votre maman est comme dirait… malade. Il va falloir attendre avant de la voir, mes petits anges. » déclara la brune qui ne voulait pas que ses deux filles rencontrent Natsuki dans l'état qu'elle était actuellement, « Mais bientôt, vous pourrez la voir… Bientôt… » Elle embrassa tendrement le front de ses deux fillettes.

***

Natsuki était dans les bas quartiers couchée sur son spot préféré, à bouder dans son coin.

« Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! » déclara une jeune fille qui s'assit juste à côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Nao… Je ne suis pas d'humeur là. » répondit la revenue de guerre en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais que la nouvelle t'as choquée, mais dis-toi quand même, que ce sont tes filles elles aussi. » commenta la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

« Peut-être, mais Shizuru n'avait pas à faire cela ! J'aurais au moins, voulu qu'elle m'avertisse ! » rétorqua Natsuki d'une voix qui commençait à s'énerver petit à petit.

« Et comment ? Il n'y avait pas de moyen de te joindre, je te signale. Et Shizuru se sentait terriblement seule, tu sais. »

« Et moi ? Tu crois que je me suis amusée sur le champ de bataille peut-être ? »

Nao soupira, son amie avait bien changée et ne semblait pas vouloir discuter pour le moment. Elle se releva en décidant qu'il valait mieux laisser son amie d'enfance tranquille. Mais avant de partir, elle déclara : « Shizuru a déprimée pendant des semaines, sans boire, ni manger… Elle avait besoin d'un soutient, quelque chose à laquelle elle pouvait s'accrocher pour vivre. Et ce 'quelque chose', c'est Hikari et Hitomi, tes filles ! »

« Mais… Comment pourrais-je regarder ses petites filles qui sont supposées être les miennes, alors que je ne les connais même pas… » murmura la princesse d'Artai désemparée lorsque son amie était déjà partit plus loin.

***

Shizuru se promenait dans le château dans l'espoir de croiser sa fiancée. Elle avait laissé ses deux petites filles aller jouer dans le jardin avec Duran.

La brune tomba nez à nez avec Youko, la femme médecin de la famille royale.

« Shizuru-San, puis-je te parler un instant ? » demanda cette dernière en montrant une pièce où elles pourront discuter en toute tranquillité.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la pièce et Youko reprit : « Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, Shizuru-San. »

« Ara, qu'avez-vous donc à me dire ? » questionna curieusement la princesse de Fuuka.

« C'est à propos de Natsuki… » commença la femme médecin, « Tu as pu remarquer sa réaction hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shizuru acquiesça lentement la tête avec un visage triste et douloureux.

« Ne la juge pas trop rapidement, je t'en prie. »

« Mais c'est de nos filles que nous parlons là. » rétorqua Shizuru qui ne pouvait accepter le rejet de ses enfants par leur deuxième mère.

« Je le sais, mais n'oublie pas que Natsuki a subit quatre ans infernaux à la guerre. Et cela n'a pas marqué que Natsuki d'ailleurs… » déclara tristement Youko qui soupira, « Haruka et Midori ne s'en sont pas sorties indemne elle non plus… Midori passe ses journées à boire encore et encore, et quant à Haruka, elle passe son temps à frapper avec beaucoup de rage des sacs de sable, elle s'arrête de s'entraîner que lorsqu'elle s'évanouit d'épuisement. »

Youko leva la tête pour regarder Shizuru dans els yeux : « Et je pense que Natsuki ne sait pas comment extérioriser cela. Tu sais comment elle est, elle a toujours tendance à tout garder dans son cœur, mais il faudra bien que cela explose un jour. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu la soutienne. »

***

« Stupide fille, comment as-tu pu ? » hurla Saeko en giflant sa fille au visage.

Natsuki ne répondit rien et ne réagit pas à l'offense. Elle se contenta juste de regarder sa mère dans les yeux.

« On m'a raconté ce que tu as dit hier soir. J'ai vraiment honte de toi, tu le sais ça ? » reprit la reine d'Artai dans une colère noire, « Je sais que tu as passé des moments difficiles, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire souffrir tes proches, ma stupide fille. »

Intérieurement, Natsuki souriait car le fait d'entendre sa mère la sermonner, l'avait manqué, surtout le 'stupide fille' que sa mère utilisait si souvent.

« Natsuki, tu me fais penser à ton père… » soupira la reine d'Artai en faisant entrer sa fille dans la salle de séjour, pour pouvoir siroter un thé pendant qu'elle corrigeait sa progéniture.

« Mon père ? Pourquoi ? » questionna la jeune fille qui prit enfin part à la discussion.

« Lorsque j'ai annoncé à ton père que j'étais enceinte de toi, il avait presque réagi de la même façon que toi… A croire que c'est génétique. » expliqua Saeko qui demanda à une servante de lui apportait son breuvage. Elle regarda sa fille qui resta silencieuse et mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la situation.

« Oui, comme je disait » reprit calmement Saeko, « La stupidité est génétique dans cette famille, il suffit de regarder Hikari, ton portrait tout craché. Heureusement que Shizuru est le deuxième parent, cela à sauver au moins, Hitomi de ta bêtise. » ricana la femme qui prit le thé que l'on lui avait apporté dans ses main.

« Mais… Oka-San, je ne sais pas comment réagir devant elles… » murmura doucement Natsuki, « Et je ne suis pas encore prête à vivre ce genre de chose. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête…»

Saeko regarda amèrement son enfant qui avait apparemment subi des séquelles de la guerre. Elle n'était plus la fille rebelle et énergétique qu'elle avait été par le passé.

« Natsuki, tu as encore tout le temps devant toi, pour reprendre un rythme de vie normal. Mais il faut aussi y mettre du tien, stupide fille. » ajouta la reine d'Artai en sirotant son thé.

***

« Allez, viens ! » supplia la petite Hikari à sa sœur.

« Mais on a pas le droit d'y aller. Si on se fait attraper, ça va barder ! » rétorqua Hitomi qui était entrain de jouer avec Duran. Nos deux fillettes se trouvaient dans le jardin de palais.

« Mais on s'ennuie ici ! Allons voir tante Nao dans les bas quartiers ! »

« On n'a pas le droit d'y aller quand il n'y a personne pour nous y accompagner ! »

Hikari était irritée du fait que sa sœur soit aussi sage et qui obéissait à tout ce que les adultes lui disaient.

« Ok ! T'as qu'à rester ici, moi j'y vais. » déclara Hikari sans laisser le temps à la petite brune de répliquer, en courant vers les bas quartiers.

« Baka… » murmura la jumelle en regardant son autre moitié partir à l'aventure.

***

Pendant que Saeko faisait la morale à sa fille, et ce depuis une heure, Shizuru entra dans la pièce, attirée par les braillements.

Lorsque Natsuki vit entrer sa fiancée, elle baissa la tête par culpabilité par rapport à sa réaction de hier soir. Shizuru s'assit à côté de cette dernière et posa sa main sur la sienne pour demander à la jeune fille de lever la tête pour voir ses yeux.

« Kannin na, Natsuki… » murmura Shizuru lorsque Natsuki la regarda, « Kannin na… »

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, Shizuru. Je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi… » répondit lentement la princesse d'Artai.

« Mais non, cela est normal. Après tout, tu es un peu lente du ciboulot. » ricana Shizuru qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant la visage désemparée de sa fiancée, « C'est une citation de Nao. »

« Je le savais ! » répondit Natsuki avec un petit sourire, « Oi, Shizuru ! Arrête de rire maintenant ! On dirait une dinde qui glousse.»

« Ara ? Mais 'mon fiancé' fronce tellement souvent des sourcils que je me demande souvent, si tu n'es pas constamment constipée. » répliqua joyeusement Shizuru qui éclata de rire encore plus fort qu'avant. Saeko assistait à la scène silencieusement, en sirotant tranquillement son thé.

« On m'as dit que l'une de nos filles te ressemblait… Ben merde, une c'était limite, mais deux… Ca va être la fin du monde, ouais ! » ajouta Natsuki avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ton langage, Natsuki ! » commenta Saeko sans vraiment interrompre la conversation.

« Ara, mais comme tu l'as dit et je cite, l'une de nos filles, mais le plus terrible, c'est que la pauvre Hikari te ressemble, le seigneur a été bien cruel… Pauvre enfant. »

« Oi, Shizuru ! Ce n'était pas gentil ça ! »

« Ara ? »

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire sous le regard attentif de la reine d'Artai. Puis, elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement en se prenant l'une et l'autre dans les bras.

« Hum, hum ! » toussa sévèrement Saeko qui demandait un peu de décence dans cette pièce.

Tout d'un coup, Miss Maria fit irruption dans la salle, toute essoufflée.

« Vos altesses, excusez mon interruption. C'est à propos de la petite Hikari! » déclara la vieille femme sans même avoir repris son souffle.

« Ara… » soupira Shizuru en regardant Natsuki comme pour l'accuser.

« Qu'est-ce que ma stupide petite fille a encore fait ? » questionna la reine qui garda son calme, Shizuru et elle avaient l'habitude que la fillette fasse autant de bêtise.

« La petite Hitomi m'a annoncé que sa sœur serait partie seule dans les bas quartiers. » expliqua Miss Maria.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, toutes se retournèrent dans la direction de Natsuki comme si cela était de sa faute.

« Oi… Ne me regardez pas comme ça… » grommela cette dernière en transpirant.

« Et depuis combien de temps est-elle partie ? » interrogea la brune qui était tout de même très inquiète que sa fille soit dans un lieu non sécurisé.

« Hitomi a dit un peu près une heure, je suis venue dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle. » répondit la vieille femme paniquée.

« C'est bon, je vais aller la chercher ! » annonça Natsuki en se levant de son siège.

« Mais comment comptes-tu la retrouver ? » interrogea la reine d'Artai.

« Tu oublies que je connais les bas quartiers comme ma poche et Duran pourra certainement pister son odeur. »

***

Une petite fille se promenait dans les ruelles en regardant à droite et à gauche. Apparemment, l'enfant s'était perdue.

« Oh, non… Je sais plus où se trouve la maison de tante Nao… » fit Hikari qui ne voulait pas céder à la panique. Elle continua son exploration très lentement car ses jambes commençaient contre son gré, à trembler.

Soudain trois hommes mal vêtus et sales, apparurent devant l'enfant avec des visages effrayants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une si jolie petite fille fait ici ? » demanda le plus gros des trois.

« C'est qu'elle est mignonne en plus ! » déclara le plus petit des trois hommes.

« Vous êtes des sacrés pédophiles, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire… » ajouta le dernier des trois.

« Tu peux parler, regarde-toi. Tu es tout excité ! » rétorqua le gros monsieur, « Viens par ici, ma petite. On ne te veut aucun mal. »

A leur grande surprise, la petite fille ne se mit pas à pleurer, ce qui les décevait un petit peu.

« Vous me faîte pas peur, bande de sale porc ! » cria Hikari en se rappelant des insultes que Nao lui avait apprises. Et les trois brigands se mirent à rire, sous le regard anxieux de la petite Hikari qui réfléchissait à un moyen de s'enfuir.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

La petite Hikari avait courue le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait à travers les ruelles, sans trop savoir où elle allait. Malheureusement pour elle, le chemin qu'elle décida d'emprunter, était un cul de sac. La voilà prise au piège désormais, et les trois hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à la rattraper. Ils sourirent tellement que leurs lèvres atteignaient presque leurs yeux.  
« Vous me faîte pas peur, bande de sale porc ! » déclara une nouvelle fois la fillette. Cela pouvait sembler fou, mais elle était prête à se battre avec ses agresseurs qui faisaient le double, voir même le triple de sa taille. Les trois brigands s'approchèrent tels des bêtes affamées. Hikari pouvait sentir ses larmes lui venir dans les yeux, mais en aucun cas, elle ne voulait donner cette satisfaction aux trois hommes, elle tenait certainement cette obstination de sa mère, Shizuru.  
Tout d'un coup, une chose blanche s'interposa entre la fillette et les bandits.  
« Duran ! » exclama joyeusement Hikari pendant que le loup blanc aboya sauvagement pour faire reculer ses opposants. Les trois hommes voulurent faire marche arrière, mais le chemin était barré par une personne qui se tenait debout, les bras croisés, devant eux.  
Duran prit la petite Hikari sur son dos et traversa à travers les brigands pour rejoindre sa maîtresse. Il a été si rapide que les trois hommes n'eurent à peine le temps de le remarquer.  
Natsuki prit pour la première fois, sa progéniture dans ses bras : « Tu as été bien courageuse, Hikari. Tu es bien ma fille, toi. » Notre héroïne se mit à rire doucement, lorsqu'elle remarqua les yeux rouges de la fillette en proie aux pleures.  
« C'est bon, tu peux pleurer maintenant. Je suis là » ajouta Natsuki en serrant tendrement Hikari contre elle. Elle-même ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait agir aussi naturellement avec sa fille qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois. L'instinct maternel probablement, se disait-elle.  
« Mamaaaan ! » cria Hikari en libérant enfin ses larmes. Elle avait immédiatement su que Natsuki était sa deuxième mère que la première lui décrivait si souvent à sa sœur et elle.  
Notre héroïne leva les yeux vers les trois hommes, avec un regard plus que meurtrier : « Vous êtes fière de vous, bande de sale porc ?! Vous avez osé faire pleurer ma fille ! »  
Les trois bandits se regardèrent avec un petit sourire. Non seulement, ils avaient trouvé une adorable petite fille, mais en plus, ils avaient droit à une version mature de la fillette.  
Natsuki comprit tout de suite, les intentions de ces hommes. Elle reposa Hikari sur le sol et sortit un foulard noir de sa poche.  
« Maman revient tout de suite, alors soit bien sage. » demanda Natsuki en bandant les yeux de sa fille, « N'enlève ce foulard que lorsque je te dirais que tu le peux »  
Hikari acquiesça docilement à la requête de sa mère. Par la suite, elle n'entendit que des terribles cris provenant des trois brigands et des insultes qu'elle connaissait déjà, sortir de la bouche de Natsuki.  
Soudain, quelqu'un la souleva, Hikari allait se débattre, mais fut immédiatement rassurée par la voix de la personne qui lui enleva le bandeau.  
« On rentre à la maison maintenant, Hikari. Oka-San est morte d'inquiétude, tu le sais ça ? » commenta Natsuki qui entreprit sa marche vers le palais laissant derrière elle, trois hommes presque morts que plus personne ne pourra les reconnaître.

« Hikari ! » fit Shizuru en prenant l'un de ces deux trésors dans les bras, « Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! »  
« Kannin na, Oka-San… » répondit Hikari qui culpabilisait d'avoir fait une aussi grosse bêtise. Hitomi quant à elle, fixait la sauveuse de son autre moitié avec un regard songeur, et était cachée derrière les jupes de sa mère, Shizuru.  
Natsuki s'accroupit doucement pour avoir ses yeux aux niveaux de celles de la fillette. Les petites mirettes vertes d'Hitomi plongèrent dans celles de la princesse d'Artai qui avait exactement la même couleur.  
« Toi, tu dois être Hitomi, je suppose… » déclara Natsuki avec un grand sourire. Shizuru poussa doucement sa deuxième fille vers le devant.  
« Va dire bonjour à maman, Hitomi » ajouta la brune en tapotant gentiment Hitomi dans le dos pour lui dire d'avancer. Cette dernière s'approcha lentement vers celle qui devait être son autre mère. Hikari sauta des bras de Shizuru et se dirigea vers  
Natsuki en prenant la main de sa sœur sur le chemin.  
Notre héroïne n'eut aucune difficulté à porter ses deux fillettes dans ses bras. Elle les scrutait de haut en bas très, attentivement : « Enchantée de vous rencontrez Hitomi, Hikari. »  
La louve gardait son calme, mais intérieurement elle paniquait totalement. Elle ne savait pas comment faire ou quoi dire avec ses filles. Et il semblerait en plus de cela, que la petite Hitomi aurait peur de Natsuki.  
La petite brune regarda sa mère, Natsuki : « Ara, maman stresse à ce point ? C'est mignon »  
Natsuki eut un frisson lui traverser l'échine. Non seulement Hitomi était la réplique de Shizuru, mais elle avait aussi le même langage et la même façon de taquiner. Durant un bref instant, notre héroïne pensa à exorciser sa fille, avant d'éclater de rire.  
« Ara, votre mère a perdu la tête. » commenta Shizuru en prenant les trois filles qu'elle aimait le plus au monde dans ses bras, « Natsuki… Ta famille est là pour te soutenir désormais. »  
Natsuki fut extrêmement touchée par ces mots et offrit un sourire radieux.

Les jours passaient, les revenues de guerre se remettaient gentiment de leurs traumatismes. Tous désormais, reprenait petit à petit une vie normale.  
Pour nos deux héroïnes, la venue de leur mariage arriva. Natsuki était dans un magnifique costume noir et faisait quelques tours dans la salle de cérémonie pour se calmer. Saeko et Kenji s'occupèrent des préparatifs qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps. Shizuru quant à elle, était entrain de se préparer pour ce grand événement, dans sa chambre avec des servantes.  
Mai vit que son amie d'enfance était totalement stressée et décida de la rejoindre.  
« Natsuki, c'est le grand jour ! » A ces mots, le visage de Natsuki devint tout blanc à tel point, qu'on aurait cru qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Mai regretta très vite ses paroles.  
Dans le fond de la salle, Haruka aidait les travailleurs à déplacer les objets. Grâce à sa force surhumaine, elle souleva une grande statuette et l'installa dans le fond la pièce, sous les regards ébahis des hommes virils.  
Deux fillettes dans de mignonne petite robe, entrèrent toutes excitées dans la salle et sautèrent dans les bras de leur maman, Natsuki.  
« Maman, allons jouer ! » fit l'une des deux filles.  
« Oui, allons jouer ! » répéta l'autre fille.  
« Oh la, si vous salissez vos jolies robes, votre vieille bique de grand-mère va faire une crise. » répondit en riant Natsuki qui reposa ses deux petits anges sur le sol.  
« Qu'est-ce que j'entend, ma stupide fille ? » déclara la reine d'Artai.  
« Mais j'ai rien dit… N'est-ce pas les fi… » Lorsque Natsuki se retourna, elle vit que ses deux fillettes avaient prises la fuite face à une telle menace.  
« Elles me le payeront » murmura la princesse d'Artai avec un sourire démoniaque, « Vous êtes bien les filles de Shizuru… »

Les invités étaient déjà tous arrivés, ainsi la cérémonie put commencer. Natsuki était plus nerveuse que jamais. Elle attendait à côté du prêtre qui devait la marier, Shizuru et elle. Elle sentait que son cœur allait lâcher avec autant de pression.  
Soudain tout le monde retint son souffle, ce qui attira l'attention de la future mariée totalement en sueur. Shizuru fit son entrée dans la salle de cérémonie avec une sublime robe blanche de mariée. A cet vision, Natsuki sentit tout son stress redescendre car elle savait que le fait de se marier avec la magnifique jeune femme qui venait dans sa direction, était le meilleur choix qu'elle pouvait faire de toute sa vie. Shizuru avançait avec énormément de grâce en éblouissant toutes les personnes sur son passage. Elle était suivit de deux adorables fillettes, Hitomi et Hikari qui tenaient un bouquet de fleur chacune.  
Une fois la famille devant le prêtre, ce dernier commença les phrases habituelles pour le mariage. Natsuki n'écoutait pas vraiment que l'homme d'église disait, elle était totalement focalisée sur sa future épouse qu'elle trouvait resplendissante. Shizuru croisa le regard de sa fiancée, ce qui la fit énormément rougir.  
« Et vous, Kuga Natsuki, voulez-vous prendre Fujino Shizuru comme légitime épouse, de promettre de l'aimer, de la chérir et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? » demanda le prêtre. Malheureusement, celle qui devait répondre était encore concentrée ailleurs.  
« Kuga Natsuki ? » reprit l'abbé. La petite Hitomi tapota discrètement la jambe de sa mère, Natsuki qui sortit enfin de ses rêveries.  
« Mmmh ? Ah, euh… Oui, oui, oui ! Je le veux. » répondit en hâte notre petite héroïne. Toute la salle éclata de rire pendant que Natsuki était plus rouge que jamais.  
« Hum hum… » toussa l'homme d'église pour avoir du calme, « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »  
Shizuru se retourna avec un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Natsuki l'embrassa rapidement pour cacher cette moquerie, mais le baiser fut tendre et… long.  
« Hum hum… » recommença le prêtre, « Je vous déclare, femme et femme. »  
Les hurlements de joies retentissaient dans toute la salle et des confettis jaillissaient de partout. Natsuki et Shizuru ne se quittèrent pas des yeux et s'embrassa une nouvelle fois.  
Natsuki prit Shizuru dans ses bras comme la coutume le voulait, et traversa la pièce sous les encouragements de tout le public. Mai en avait la larme à l'œil et prit Mikoto dans ses bras. Midori avait raté la moitié de la cérémonie car elle était déjà complètement bourrée. Saeko et Kenji admiraient l'accomplissement de leur projet se finir mieux qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité. Haruka avait froncé des sourcils tout le long de la journée, mais Yukino savait très bien que la blonde était très heureuse pour son amie.

Lorsque les deux mariées sortirent de l'église suivit de toute la foule, une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges les attendait avec un carrosse. Natsuki monta sur la place du cocher. Shizuru sauta dans les bras de Nao.  
« Ookini, Nao… Merci pour tout… » murmura Shizuru avant d'attraper la main de sa femme qui la tira sur le véhicule. Nao sourit d'avoir fait le bon choix.  
Nos deux princesses se regardèrent un instant, heureuse.  
« Où va-t-on ? » questiona Shizuru en se blottissant dans les bras de sa bien-aimée.  
« Là où je t'ai promis qu'on y retournerait, Shizuru. Dans ce village où on s'est aimée pour la première fois. » déclara Natsuki qui fit démarrer les chevaux.  
Désormais, nos héroïnes pourront vivre une vie tranquille et heureuse comme dans les contes de fée.

**Et c'est ici, que notre histoire se terminera…**

Hikari et Hitomi, après le départ de leurs mères, décidèrent d'aller s'amuser dans l'église. La version miniature de Natsuki décida de grimper sur la statuette au fond de la salle. Soudain, la sculpture bascula en faisant glisser Hikari sur le sol, et allait tomber sur Hitomi.  
« Attention ! » cria la fautive de cette catastrophe à sa sœur qui allait se faire écraser.  
La petite brune leva une main vers l'avant et avec une force invisible, elle propulsa l'objet contre le mur. Hikari regarda la scène sans trop de surprise.  
« Hé, Hitomi… Je croyais que tu avais dis qu'on avait pas le droit de faire ça… » grommela la petite fillette qui alla voir si sa sœur n'était pas blessée.  
« Mais euh, je n'avais pas le choix… » répliqua Hitomi en boudant, « Mais je te l'ai dis, il ne faut le dire à personne, tu entends ? »  
« Mais… Oka-San et maman pourraient le comprendre… Tu crois vraiment qu'elles nous détesteraient, si elles découvraient qu'on a de drôle de pouvoir ? »

**Ou pas…**

**FIN ?**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà pour cette fin de War of Hime! Vous a-t-elle plu? Je sens que certaine explication doive se faire.  
Tout d'abord, d'où viennent les pouvoirs des jumelles? Vous rappelez-vous de quand Youko a pris du sang à Natsuki? Hé oui, quand elle était atteinte du virus M.A.D.  
Fin? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Tout simplement parce que je voudrais faire une pause pour cette fan fiction, le temps de continuer Datenshi et Bloody Shizuru.

Toutefois, j'espère que vous avez eu beaucoup de plaisir à lire mon histoire. Je vous remercie en tout cas de l'avoir lu^^


End file.
